The Kevin Cause
by WiTHxLOVEx3
Summary: Kevin and Gwen haven't always been friends. But now that they meet up in their teenage years they're in for a quirky yet charming relationship. With annoying teenage problems and alien battles included. Ben 10: Alien Force. T- Language, Suggestive Themes.
1. Prolouge

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction that I actually ever posted so... I hope you readers enjoy! I'm hoping this evolves into a full blown story and not just a short one. Well, i'll keep writing and you readers keep reviewing. Oh, and I own none of the character's, just for the record.  
~ Thankyou, WiTHxLOVEx3**

PROLOUGE

"Shot through the heart," the car radio began to blast.

The car radio in Kevin's car was staticy and crackling, surprisingly since it was a pretty decked out and new camero. _Must be the radio station…_ I thought to myself.

"And your too late, you give love a bad name!" Kevin sang in unison with the radio. Kevin wasn't the best singer; God knows I knew that from driving many _long_ road trips with him. The raven-haired boy knew it too, so he gave me a big smile.

"Wha'sa matter Gwen, don't cha like my singing?" He teased.

"Hey, anything beats going to Mr. Smoothie's with Ben and Julie," I said coolly.

I wouldn't tell him the truth of course. The truth that I _loved_ the way he sang and looked at me. How I couldn't live without knowing he'd have something funny or charming to say everyday — _every minute_.

_Oh God, I'm beginning to sound like a hormonal-love struck-poetry writing-fan girl. _Well, at least it was for a good cause. A Kevin-cause. He's saved my butt more than once and I have done the same for him.

"Well, I could use some coffee. The night has been quiet, no aliens crawling up from the ground and _who knows_ where else. You up for it?" Kevin asked in his persuading way.

"Sure, I'm up for a cappuccino. Starbucks is around the corner," I gave in.

---

"Starbucks. Is. The. Best," Kevin breathed in between sips of coffee, "Plus, that girl at the cash register gave us a free cup of coffee!"

"Yeah, but only because of your 'roguish charm'," I said while staring intensely at my own coffee, trying to control my inner-demon.

"Aha, so you do admit it. You think I have 'roguish charm'," he smirked.

"Riighhtt. All I'm saying is that girl was kinda cute," I said, setting my trap.

"Was she? I didn't notice next to the stunnin' redhead standing next to me," Kevin said matter-of-factly. That alone knocked the breath out of me. _God, if you love me do not let me start hyperventilating right now._

I went numb to his touch — he was holding my shoulder, getting visibly closer to me. _My turn._ I moved in too — our lips were two centimeters apart…

It was at that moment a huge — no, "huge" didn't cover it — amount of DNAliens poured out of three trucks.

Adrenaline poured into my bloodstream. Swearing in my origin alien language, Anodite, I lit up with my alien powers. But, Kevin didn't let go of me.

"Kevin why aren't you abso—"

I was interrupted by an ear-jarring shot. Kevin's eyes got _really_ big.

_No, no, no, NO! Did he get hurt?_

When he crumpled down to the floor my question was answered.

_Shot through the heart and your too late, you give love a bad name…_Those words haunted me now.

"NOOOO!" I shrieked, tears streaming down my face. My blood was seeping with adrenaline. My eyes blazed with manna and fury.

_I'm going to kill that gunner,_ I swore as I ran in for the kill. One hit from my raging energy the alien would die. He would feel the cold pain then he would die just as Kevin did holding onto me.

Just. Like. KEV—

BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEE—

_Wham!_ I winced as I punched my alarm clock — which _had_ been that alien's hideous face two seconds ago. Which, probably explained why I sent it flying across the room and it was currently, oh say, _five seconds from slamming into the wall._

_Crap, crap, crap! Think fast, Gwen!_

I threw an energy field around it and it safely bounced to the floor.

_Ugh. Now I'm going to have to hear that retarded thing another day._

Sudden realization made me sigh with relief — Kevin was okay. It was just a dream. Um, okay, more like _nightmare_.

"Gwen!" Mom shouted from the kitchen, which made me jump, "Breakfast is ready! And hurry up! Your bus is coming soon!"

"Sure, Mom!" I yelled back.

_As soon as I wipe off my cold sweat_.


	2. Morning Announcements

**Okay, Chapter 2 is up! Took me long enough xD ! Please keep R & R ing, it makes me happy ;)**

Chapter 2  
Morning Announcements

Quickly, I ran downstairs — 7 minutes until the bus came.

"Gwen! Honey, your breakfast is getting cold!" shouted mom.

"Mom, I'm running late so I'm just going to grab a breakfast bar, okay?" She opened her mouth to protest but I quickly added, "_Please_ don't give me the 'I-worked-so-hard-to-make-you-a-nutritional-meal' speech… you know I hate being late!"

"Fine," she tossed me a bar and I stuffed it in my backpack, "But at least change your shirt."

"What's wrong with my shirt?" I said examining it.

"You look too good in it. Don't want you attracting any young boys now!" she laughed.

_Parent humor._

---

After as many witty comebacks both mom and I could possibly fit in about 1 minute I left the house to catch the bus. As I walked into the bus I saw that Ben was sitting in the back seat, so I smiled at him and started to walk down the isle.

Unfortunately, the almost blind/deaf (so it _seemed) _bus driver took off without me even sitting down yet. Even worse, causing me to fall onto the lap of Nick Miller—possibly one of the most _perverted_ kids in my grade.

"Well, Gwen, didn't know you wanted me so _bad_, but I guess I can work with the _sudden changes_," he scoffed while trying to grab my waist. Well, like _hell_, I jumped off his lap!

"Hey! Nick you want a problem? Then keep trying at Gwen — lets see how long you'll last when I kick your _ass_," threatened Ben from the back. Nick backed off but couldn't give up his reputation that easily.

"Well, didn't know you wanted your cousin like _that_, Ben!" he said back. Ben sneered at him. I kicked him in the balls and he crumpled into a ball in the seat. All was well.

_God, I hate the bus. _

---

I walked with Ben toward my locker because Julie's locker was close to mine. When we saw her I waved Ben goodbye and Julie hello and proceeded to my own locker. After pounding my locker open (yup, I got a defected locker — but so did everyone) I checked myself out in the mirror. I was wearing a green tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and brown, floppy crochet boots. My hair was neatly hanging down — just the way I liked it.

_I look… pretty,_ I thought sort of shocked. I mean, I remember the time when I was a tomboy, had really short hair, and wasn't… well, _developed_. Sophomore year was good, I guess.

_RINGRINGRING!_

The warning bell went off and I slammed my locker shut. On my way to homeroom I waved to some of my friends as I passed them in the hallway. I could be closer to a lot more people if I wasn't so caught up in the whole alien-fighting thing, but I didn't really care too much.

_BEEEEEEEEP!_

I was already in my seat when the first bell rang for the end of homeroom, and the morning announcements to start. Nobody really listened to them, unless something important was said, like oh I don't know, school was being closed down for a month?

"Hello and good morning to a new school day! Let's make it a positive choices day!" began a boy in a false cheery voice…why did it sound familiar? "Or you can totally _screw that_ and actually live your life!"

_Oh crap. Why Kevin speaking on the school's loudspeaker?_

"What's up people this is DJ Ke_Van _Le_Van_," he said in a fake black voice now, putting extra emphasis on his name, "Is there anybody that wants to make a shout out? Caller numba one!"

Now changing his voice back to normal he continued, "Yeah, hello? Yeah, I just want to make a shout out to a girl named Gwen Tennyson," my eyes widened with embarrassment, I could feel all my classmates eyes on me, "and I just wanted to say—"

Now different noises were heard over the loudspeaker. People probably busted into the room where Kevin was.

"Well, looks like DJ KeVan has to sign out now—" he rushed.

"What do you think you're doing you punk?" said an extremely angry voice.

"Right, and this is the part where I jump out the window I came in!" Kevin scoffed at the person.

"Hey! Someone get him, or somebody's going to be without a job!" It was definitely the principal. If he wasn't too busy eating Twinkies all the time he probably wouldn't have to make one of the _old office ladies_ run after _Kevin_.

_Man that would be a really funny sight…_

"That's all the announcements for today!" The principal growled, just after he realized the mic was on the entire time.

Dead silence. I nervously turned around to see the rest of my classmates' faces. Of course Nick Miller was the first to start laughing and soon the rest of my class — wait make that _school_. I started laughing too. It _was_ really funny.

But, seriously, I was going to kill Kevin.

After everyone was settled down by, like, fifty million shushes by our teacher the girls all stared at me with big grins. Uh oh, now I was going to have to _talk_ about what just happened.

"Ooh, Kevin's a junior, right?" "He's soo cute!" "Gwen is dating a junior? But, she's so… goody good!" "I'm so jealous!" "Isn't he such a hot bad boy?" They all said to me at practically the same time.

"Uh… um… I didn't even know he was going to do this…" I said alarmed.

"Gwen… Tennyson… to the main office… now… please," panted a frail old lady who sounded like she just ran a marathon. Despite how scared I was and all the immature "Oooooh"s I received, I giggled a little — the principal _actually_ made the office lady run after Kevin.

---

After explaining to the principal how I did not know that this was going to happen and how I was such a good little girl he let me go — with advice to choose better friends than "hooligans". The rest of the day passed by really slow since I had to explain the same story to everyone who asked me what happened. But, surely it ended and I met up with Ben outside of school.

"So, I, uh heard what happened this morning," he said really, really trying to not burst out laughing.

"Just let it out already," I said annoyed and he didn't wait a second after I said that to start howling with laughter, "Yeah, yeah, laugh now, but Kevin's supposed to be giving us a ride home and he's nowhere to be found."

After getting it together Ben managed to tell me that Kevin was parked 5 blocks down— just to be safe that no staff from school would see him. So we walked until we saw his car, with him smugly sitting on top of it. Oh, he was _so_ dead.

"Well, well, you guys finally—"

_Smack! _I had slapped him across the face. I don't know face was more shocked, his or Ben's?

"What the hell was that for?!" he said loudly, voice cracking a little. The way his eyes only slightly opened wider with shock… it reminded me of the nightmare I had last night — the moment he got shot.

I freaked and immediately hugged him.

"I'm sorry that I slapped you, but you really deserved it for being such a dumbass, just please, _please_ don't get shot!" I said really fast while hugging him.

"Kevin's going to get shot?" asked Ben clearly confused.

"No I'm not! And uh, Gwen, are you bi-polar?" asked Kevin, if not even more confused then Ben.

"No!" I began, immediately letting go of the dark-haired boy, "I'll just explain on the car ride back…"

_If I don't jump out of the moving car from embarrassment!_


	3. Explanations Don’t Help Everything

**Hey, long time, no update! Sorry about that... well enjoy anyway! I'll try to be better with updating, but only if I get some more reviews people! (Just for the record: What Ben yells in this chapter I got inspired by a picture [not by me] and I do not own any of the characters!) **

Chapter 3  
Explanations (don't) Help Everything

A lot of people think it would be really cool if they cold have lasers shoot out of their eyes. Laser Vision, I guess. Well, I for one am extremely happy that I do _not_, because the way I was staring so intensely out of Kevin's car window I would have melted two gigantic holes in the glass.

The deadly silence in the car was making me was to scream. I went to turn on the car radio, but then stopped. _What if I hear Shot Through The Heart?_ Okay, maybe I'm being just a little bit too paranoid. It didn't really matter because Kevin broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"So, should I explain first or do you want to?" he asked me.

"You first. I really want to hear what the _hell_ made you do such a stupid thing this morning," I said fiercely, now changing my glare from the window to the raven-haired boy.

_Hey you know what? Now I feel the sudden urge to have laser vision to fry his hair off._

I'm pretty sure that Ben knew that the Gwen-vs-Kevin-storm was coming so he immediately put his iPod on (probably on full blast just in case there was going to be screaming involved).

"Oh, Gwen, that hurts me deeply for you to think one of my best pranks is stupid," he began with mock hurt and that same old smirk on his face. That annoying little smirk that made me want to forgive him right then and there. I tried to make it seem like I was actually listening to him and not just eye-indulging on his handsome features.

"…although it _so_ worth it seeing his face all red and mad, it was pretty weird when this old lady started to chase after me," he continued.

"Uh, what?" I zoned back to the conversation, and registered what he just said, "Yeah, well was it sooo worth it that it got me pulled into the principal's office and interrogated, like I actually _knew_ that this was going to happen!"

"_Yeah_. And, I bet you liked it," Kevin said.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, probably five shades pinker.

"I bet you liked me saying your name over the loudspeaker," he repeated.

"Whoa, ego much?" I put on my pissy face.

"Oh, I can just see it now!" he keep on going, "All the girls are swooning over me, the handsome junior boy, and there you are all like, 'Oh yeah, Kevin? I know him! Yeah he's a lot more of a sexy beast in person, I swear!'"

"I-I wouldn't—no, I DIDN'T even say that and I never will!" I said punching the arm he was using to drive, causing the car to swerve a little.

_THWACK! _I heard that sound followed by an extremely angry groan only a teenage boy can make. A teenage boy whose name is Ben, to be more exact. It sounded like he hit his head _really_ hard against the side of the backseat. Oops. Well at least I foresaw the Ben-explosion coming up.

"GOD DAMMIT! YOU TWO BETTER GET OVER YOUR SEXUAL TENSION _RIGHT NOW_!" he screamed at both of us (followed by a couple of other words that I'd rather not repeat). I'm just glad that he didn't go all Humungasaur on our butts.

"We do not have sexual tension!" I tried.

"_GWEN_!" Ben snapped.

"Sorry," I peeped. Sheesh, if it were possible for boys to PMS, Ben would _definitely_ be right now.

After a few minutes of (more) awkward silence and Ben rubbing his head, I finally decided it was my turn to talk.

"Okay, now that Ben's episode is over, I can tell you why I said you were going to get shot," I said, earning myself a nod from Kevin and a menacing glare from Ben. Of course I wasn't really going to tell him that a) I _dreamed _about _him_, or b) that I would _die_ just to go get a coffee _alone_ with him, oooor c) that I was seriously scared into actually crying into my pillow.

"Well, there was this uh, holographic… telegram… t-that was sent to me by uh, a bunch of aliens—"

"Were they DNAliens?" Ben cut me short.

"NO!" I screeched, just anything but _them_, "Ergghm, I mean _no_. I didn't see what they looked like… but they threatened to shoot Kevin unless, uh, I gave them… alien tech!"

Ben looked at me like I was crazy and Kevin just kept driving, face expressionless.

"What?" I asked. _Shoot, did I make it sound too unbelievable?_

"Oh, nothing. So, uh, did they say anything else? Like when or where to drop off the alien tech?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"Oh, ummm, on my roof, outside my window, uh tonight. And they also said they didn't care what alien tech it was, so we can give them like Level 1 or 2 tech. Harmless stuff that we don't need, right?"

"Kay, fine. I'll be there at ten. Anything to save me from betting shot in my good lookin' face, right Gwen?" Kevin declared, finally looking at me.

"Oh, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for all of mankind. Like, what if they threaten to blow up Earth? Or, or—"

"Okay, okay! You don't have to explain it to me! Just as long as those little alien voices in your head don't tell you something like 'killing somebody would be fun'," He said, causing the brown-haired boy to laugh along with him.

"Iamnotcrazy!" I began to protest, but stopped. I had enough to handle right now, without another argument.

Hmmm, let's see; I have a cousin with possible brain damage thanks to me, Kevin thinking that we have sexual tension now (thank you so much for that Ben), and worst of all Kevin coming to my house at _night_ for aliens that _aren't even real_!

Greaaaat.


	4. Truths, Dares, and Rooftops

**I'm baaaacckkk! :D Okay so I just wanted to say (with all respect to John Steinbeck) that the book The Pearl was and IS the death of me xD ! It's not his fault its my English teacher's (right, the reason i'm saying this is...well, just read the chapt.) And also this the LONGEST chapt. i've written so far (to make up for the sucky chapt. 3)! REVIEW & enjoy!**

Chapter 4  
Truths, Dares, and Rooftops

"I'm going to read for awhile before I go to sleep," I said, while pretending to yawn, "m'kay?"

"Sure sweetie just don't stay up too late," said mom while embracing me in a goodnight hug.

"I'll try not to get too caught up in 'The Pearl' because all 89 pages are _very_ embracing," I sarcastically replied while my dad kissed my forehead.

"Night kiddo," dad said as I went up the stairs and headed into my room. As soon and that door closed I let out a huge breath of air. Oops, silly me. I forgot to breathe _again_.

How could I breathe? I had Kevin coming over in 8 minutes to pay up the stupid, _stupid_ fake alien ransom I made up. What if he finds out I made it up? What if my parents catch me? What if my hair looks bad when Kevin comes over?

And on that note, in self-conscious state I was in, I ran to my mirror to check myself out. As I brushed my hair back into a neat ponytail I examined my pajamas. I was wearing my favorite pair — the one with the light blue tank top and soft pajama pants with little blue hearts all over them.

_Tap tap! _I yelped and jumped as I heard two light tapping sounds coming from my window.

_Is that Kevin? Duh, of course it's him. Oh wait, maybe it's the _other_ guy I invited to come through my bedroom window!_

_Tap tap!_

After mentally fighting with myself for a minute I finally drew back my curtains. And sure enough it was him (surprise, surprise!). Opening up the window was the hardest part — it meant I was actually going to go through with my psychotic plan.

"About time you opened up your window! I mean, I was the one who had to climb up a freakin' tree to get on the roof, but all you had to do is open a window—" he began.

"Why hello to you too stranger! Are you lost sir?" I cut him off, being the extra cute person I was.

"Tsk, tsk, Gwendolyn, hasn't your parents ever told you not to talk to strange men?" he remarked back.

"Why, yes, on several occasions, one of them being the first time my dad met you."

"Cute," he smirked.

"Yeah, I'm adorable. So, do you want to tell me what alien tech you brought with you?" I said anxious to change the subject. I slid out of my window and onto the roof where Kevin was sitting.

"Well, it's just your basic Level 2 alien tech," he said pointing to three fairly small devices, "This one's a miniature tractor beam, this one's a ray gun that can temporarily paralyze something, and this one is a busted hologram projector."

"Uhuh. That's all very interesting stuff. Stuff that cannot help these aliens take over earth or anything, right?"

"Oh no, Gwen you've caught me. Secretly, I'm supplying these aliens with tech so they can take over Earth. Truly, I am," the black-haired boy snorted.

"Which is a lot more likely then you think," I shot back, thinking about all the past times he had sold high-level alien tech to very bad people.

Kevin stopped laughing, which made me realize what a bitchy thing I just said to him.

"Oh my god, Kevin, I'm _so_ sorry. I just went from my normal annoying self to a total ass in about 10 _seconds_," I stuttered.

"No, it's alright, I had that coming," he said not looking at me.

"No, it's _not_ alright," I put my hand on his shoulder, "I _know_ that your not that person anymore. I trust you, Kevin. I trust you, more than you can possibly ever know."

Butterflies were doing the rumba or cha-cha or _something_ in my stomach when Kevin gently put his warm hand on top of the hand I had on his shoulder.

"Thanks," he softly smiled at me, "That…that means a lot to me."

We sat there in total silence. Just having our hands touching felt great. I don't know for how long we sat there — it could have been 5 minutes or even 15 minutes, I wouldn't have known. It just felt so good feeling each other's warmth.

"So am I officially off the total ass radar?" I asked finally fazing out of lala land.

"Yeah, so now you can go back to just being 'adorable'," Kevin smirked.

"Hm… we'll just have to see about that. And as for those aliens… do you think they stood us up?"

"Nah, if there's one thing I know about aliens they don't go back on there word… well, as long as the word is revenge, money, or weapons."

_Dammit! _I mentally smashed my head against the wall, _Now I'm still going to have to continue on my so-called "plan"._

"Well, it's getting colder out here so… do want to come inside?" The last part came out more awkward than I had hoped. I mean how can it not come out awkward? _Hey, do you want to come into my bedroom late at night so we can get warm?_ Ahhh! I sound like a sexual harasser!

"Okay… I'll just leave the stuff out here… in case the aliens come…" he said waiting for me to slip through my window and into my room. When we were both inside I took the opportunity to check the time on my alarm clock.

"Woah, it's 11:45 already," I said, surprised that almost two hours has gone by (how long _were_ we sitting on the roof?), "Time sure goes by when you're having _so_ much fun."

"Are you having fun Gwendolyn?" Kevin asked giving me his fake innocent face.

"Ignoring that," I turned away so he couldn't see me blush.

"You and your selective hearing," he said, then turned his attention to my pajamas, "Oh, I'm _so_ embarrassed — if you had told me it was a slumber party I would have worn _my_ pajamas too!"

"Hey! I had to wear my pajamas so my parents wouldn't get suspicious," I said, "And since you want it to be a sleepover so bad, how about we play Truth or Dare — until the aliens come anyway."

"What are we, ten years old again?" Kevin smugly asked.

"_Maybe_. And it's just to pass the time anyway," I shot back, "Look, I'll go first. Truth or dare?"

"I can't believe we're really doing this… uh, truth?"

"Hmmm, I think I'm going to make the first one personal…um, have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear?" I asked grinning evilly.

"No way! I'm not going to tell you that!" he protested.

"You have to! It's called Truth or Dare for a reason."

"Fine… yeah. I mean, only because I didn't do a load of wash, kay?" Kevin grumbled as I giggled at his answer, "Okay, now you, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"Okay… when did you stop bathing with a sibling or relative — that means Ken or Ben?" He asked, this time also evilly grinning.

"Eww! I try not to remember. Uh, Ken I think when I was like five and Ben when I just learned the words to say 'No! No bath with Ben! He put the soap up my nose!'" I answered and earned a loud laugh from the dark-haired boy.

"_Shut up_! You'll wake up my parents!" I hissed at him, "_Anyway_, truth or dare?"

"I'll try a dare. I trust you won't be too harsh on me right Gwen?"

"Fine, for the first dare I'll be nice. Tomorrow kiss the first person you see," I said giggling.

"I'm not kissing a boy."

"Only if you see a girl first, that is."

"Whatever, I have a good one to do to you anyway! Dare or _dare_," he said, not leaving me much choice.

"Truth," I said, not wanting to do his dare.

"Gwen, I didn't think you'd fall into my trap that easily. It's called reverse psychology, luv," Kevin smirked as I gritted my teeth, "What's your favorite physical feature of the opposite sex?"

"First off, don't call me luv. And I'd have to say… their abs."

"Oh you mean these?" he asked lifting up his shirt — only to reveal his chiseled, _perfect_ abs. I hope I wasn't drooling _too_ much.

"Okay, you just earned the right to call me luv," I said after ogling his abs. Satisfied, he put his shirt down. "Revenge is called for now. Truth or dare?"

"Ooh, what are you going to do Gwendolyn? _Dare_," he challenged me.

"I was _so_ hoping you'd say that," I snidely said, "I'll be right back. Stay here and don't make noise." I snuck all the way down to the kitchen. _I hope mom made a fresh batch of— _I opened the freezer and there it was. _Perfect_. I grabbed it and snuck back upstairs. I opened the door only to find Kevin looking under my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him a little alarmed. He obviously didn't know I came into the room yet and I think I startled him — startled enough for him to hit his head underneath my bed (and swear his head off too).

"Uh, nothing. I just know what I'm going to dare you next," he said nonchalantly.

"Allrighhtt, well, me first. See this? This is very, _very_ cold ice," I began, already seeing the slight panic on his face, "I dare you to stick two ice cubes down your pants and keep it there until they melt."

"That. Is. _Evil_." he breathed.

"A dare's a dare," I said passing him the ice.

Hesitantly he grabbed the tray and stuck two ice cubes down the front of his pants. As if _that_ wasn't funny enough the wide-eyed, painful expression followed by "Ahhhh"s and "Oooh"s was so worth it! It wasn't long before I was rolling on the floor with silent laughter.

"That was _too_ good! Oh, look — it's starting to melt!" I howled with laughter the wet spot on his pants started to form.

"I think this was more painful than being punched several times by a DNAlien. Seriously, I think I'm _numb_," he glared at me.

"Too much information! And by the way, I choose dare. So why exactly were you looking under my bed?" I gathered myself together from my laughing fit.

"I was looking for something every teenage girl has under her bed — a ex-boyfriend box," he began, this time he was seeing the look of horror on _my_ face, "Gwen, I dare you to let me look through your ex-boyfriend box."

"N-no! Um, I mean, can't you think of something eviler? I'll uh, take off my shirt!," At this he raised an eyebrow, "Okay, no I _won't_, but still!" I panicked.

"Nope, 'a dare's a dare'," he mocked me as he grabbed the box from under my bed. I bite my lip in nervousness.

"Hmmm lets see what dirty little secrets you have, Gwen," he grabbed the first thing on top — a picture of a teenage boy teaching a karate class, "What's his story?"

"Oh, _him_. That was my old student-in-training karate teacher."

"Gwen, this guy is like seven years older than you!"

"_No_, he was only four years older than me! And, he was nice and really talented in karate. He was always my partner, because we were equally good in karate. So, after awhile we started going out. It was great until the karate studio found out and fired him. So there went his chance to become a real instructor at the studio, all because of me. I didn't last much longer after that."

"Sad. But, come'on, this guy is like way too old for you."

"Think what you like."

"Whatever," he shuffled some more until he found a note addressed to me, "It says, 'Dear Gwen, I just wanted to tell you that you are really cute and I really, really like you. Do you want to go out with me? Love, Nick M.'"

"Woah, I forgot I had that in there! That's like from the sixth grade! 'Nick M.' a.k.a. Nick Miller, as serious as any relationship in the sixth grade can get — it lasted a week. Now, he's just interested in ogling girls butts."

"Sounds like a jerk," he said and then pulled out a picture of me kissing a brunette boy on the cheek.

"That's Derek. He went to a prep school I was looking to apply for. He was my guide for the tour and he slipped me his number at the end. We went out for two months but he was cheating on me… with a boy."

"What?! You serious? Good judgment there Gwen! What's this?" he said as he pulled out a scarf. I went pale white. I did _not_ want his to find that.

"What?" Kevin asked, seeing my ghostly face.

"Oh, that's just a scarf that someone gave me, that's all. It's nothing…" I said quietly.

"Hey, this looks…kinda familiar… is this who's I think it is?" the dark-haired boy asked slowly.

"Depends who you think it belongs to…" I peeped.

"That _scum_ Mike Morningstar?! I can't believe you Gwen! He took advantage of you and drained all your energy from you and other girls! _And you kept his scarf_?" Kevin hissed at me obviously mad.

"Why do you care so much? It's in the past now, _end of story_. Okay?!" I snapped back.

"Well, this was a great history lesson and all but I think I'm done," he snapped me and shoved the box back under my bed. I didn't look at him and he didn't look at me. I checked out the time — 1:02 am! I didn't realize how tired I was until I saw the time. Time to put the plan into effect. I cleared my throat.

"Truth or dare?" I asked weakly.

"Are you serious?" Kevin asked giving me a look of disbelief, "Uh, dare, I guess."

"I'm going to create a mystery drink and you at least have to take four swallows of it," I dared him. As he nodded his head in acceptance I once again snuck downstairs and into the kitchen.

_A cup of milk and a few drops of green food dye — and the final ingredient, an extra-strength sleeping pill._

I felt so evil-scientist like that I thought I was going to start laughing all like "muhahaha". I hope this puts him to sleep and fast — I have a Math exam tomorrow (or really today considering it was well into one o' clock). I headed upstairs with the "mystery drink" and opened up the door (Kevin wasn't looking under my bed, believe it or not).

"One mystery drink, sir" I said waitress-like as I passed the drink to him.

"It's _green_. If I throw up from this you know it's gonna be on _your_ floor, right?" He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Drink up big boy," I said impatiently. He drank four big swallows and handed the cup back to me. I checked it out — the pill wasn't in there anymore.

"That wasn't gross. It was milk with food dye wasn't it?" Kevin said, sounding a little disappointed it didn't make him want to hurl.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I didn't want puke on me or my rug."

Well, it's my turn I guess, Truth or Dare?"

---

_1:30 am._

_1:59 am._

_2:10 am._

"I'm…getting…kinds…tired…" yawned Kevin.

"Really? But, I thought we were having so much fun. I'm pretty sure you know about everything about me now," I said sarcastically.

No response from Kevin. His eyes were fluttering shut. I threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" he protested weakly.

"Put it under your head, smart one," I told him.

"I can't sleep here… you're parents…they'd blow a fit…" he said yawning in between every two words.

"Relax Kevin. You're on the floor, hidden by the side of my bed, and I'll wake you after ten minutes," I told him soothingly.

"Okay… just for… ten minutes…"

"Wait, Kevin before you sleep, I just have one last truth question to ask you…" I said, moving up really close to his face.

_He looks so handsome when he's sleeping. Well, almost sleeping._

"What..?" He fluttered his eyes open.

"Do you like me? Not 'friends only' like but 'more than friends' like?" I asked, embarrassed that the only time I have ever had the courage to ask him this question was when he's almost completely asleep.

He laughed gently and answered, "Gwen…I've always…liked you…you're the best thing…that's ever happened to me…" And just like that he fell asleep.

I smiled and gently kissed his cheek.

I wasn't sure if I was floating on a cloud but when I slid out my window to grab the tech and dump it into my garage, it sure did feel like I was.


	5. Remember

**Whoot whoot! Another semi-long chapter! I figured 4 chapters so far, time for a fight scene! :D R&R PLEASEE!!! And NO, I don't own any of these characters or Ben 10: AF :(**

Chapter 5  
Remember

_BWERLERRRP! BWERLERRRP! BWERLLLL—_

Groaning loudly I hit the snooze button (which might have damaged the alarm clock even more). I yawned and slowly began to open my eyes. I swung my feet to the side of my bed to step off it.

"_Eep_!" I squeaked startled. My foot touched something that was _not_ my floor! I heard a groan so I looked over the side and was greeted by the sight of Kevin, "Oh my god it's you."

"The one and only. And, does your alarm clock usually make dysfunctional sounds like that?" he said trying to lean up from his resting position.

"The alarm? Uh, that's kind of a long story involving some walls and—" I began uneasily.

"Uhhh, I feel like I have a hangover… what the _hell_ happened last night?" he asked and then collapsed back down from trying to lean up further.

"W-what? You don't remember what happened last night?!" I asked as a pang of guiltiness flooded over me. I _really_ shouldn't have slipped him that sleeping pill.

"Nah, not really. Why are you so worked up? Did anything exciting happen to us last night?" the dark-haired boy asked as a smile crept onto his face.

"What? _No_!" I said while turning a furious red color, "Oh wait, I almost forgot that I _did_ do a few Jell-O shots off your stomach," I added sarcastically with a bitter tone.

"Hey! I'm just sayin' that _I_ woke up on _your_ bedroom floor with a splitting headache, not the other way around. So for the love a' god, just tell me what happened!" he said raising his voice just a little too loud.

"_Shut up_! My parents don't know you're here and if they—" I began to hiss frantically at him.

"Gwen, honey, was that you?" yelled my mom from downstairs.

No answer. We both stayed silent unsure of what to say back.

"Gwen?" she tried again.

Silence. I've never felt so paralyzed in my life.

"Is everything okay?" she sounded worried.

My mouth opened but no words came out. I desperately looked over at Kevin — I don't think he was even _breathing_. I heard footsteps walking up the stairs now.

"_Shit_," Kevin mumbled. The thumps were getting louder and closer.

"In the closet, _now_," I whispered as I practically shoved him in, "Absorb something — _anything_ — in there to look less noticeable. I don't care what! _Just don't move or make sound_!"

As soon as I closed the closet door my bedroom door swung open. Despite knowing it was going to be my mom I jumped anyway.

"Mom! Hi!" I said. _Tone it down Gwen, you sound like a yipping Chihuahua, _I thought nervously.

"Is everything alright, sweetie? I kept calling you but you didn't answer and I got—" she began with her "mommy insincts" kicking in.

"Mom, I'm _fine_!" I cut her off, "My alarm clock broke so I overslept and when you called me the first few times I was sleeping. That's all, see? Perfectly healthy teenage girl."

"Well, alright. I'm folding laundry downstairs and I need some hangers. You have some in your closet, right?" Mom reached her hand toward the doorknob I think my heart almost _exploded_.

I flung myself against that door as casually as any person can possibly fling their selves against a door — I probably looked like a psycho. Mom gave me a confused look.

"_NO_! I-I mean, there's a lot in Ken's room. You _always_ take mine," I said frantically.

"Oh, uh, sorry Gwen. I didn't know you were so sensitive about your hangers… I'll just take your brothers then," she said with a confused tone already walking toward the door.

"Well, uh, it must be hormones or something," I said quickly.

"Just don't miss your bus, hun," Mom said already walking downstairs. I closed my door again and realized that almost the entire time I was hyperventilating. _I really need to get that under control_, I thought regaining my breath.

Kevin slowly opened the closet door.

"Hormones, huh?" he smirked.

"A 'thank you' could've been nice."

"You'll get one when you tell me what happened last night."

"_Fine_. Whenwe go patrolling for aliens tonight I'll tell you. In the meantime, think _really hard _Kevin — I'm sure you'll remember _something_," I said as I opened my bedroom window, "Now leave out this window because I have half an hour before the bus comes and I'm still in _pajamas_."

"Pajamas…I remember talking about that a little…" he said as he climbed out the window.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking," I smirked and shut my window before he could say anything back. And on that note I went to open my closet to pick out an outfit — and burst out laughing as soon as I did.

_I'm never going to look at hangers the same way again._

---

Do you know the worst part of leaving school for the day? You just know its going to come back again tomorrow. Unless of course it's Friday, which today it was. Everyone has that happy "T.G.I.F" look on their face. But, today I didn't. Kevin was picking up Ben and me as usual, but lately it's been more weird than usual between us, so I wasn't bouncing up and down for tonight's patrol.

I stepped outside the school doors and casually looked around for Ben. I saw him laughing with a group of his guy friends toward the outdoor lunch tables. I started walking over.

"Hi Ben," I greeted him. Ben looked over at me and his friends turned their attention toward me also.

"Oh, hey," he said back. His friends also chimed in with "Heyyy Gwen" "I loveee you Gwennn" and a few said "Hotttiiee". I giggled because I knew it bugged Ben when they did stuff like that.

"_Shut up_ guys," he said a little annoyed at them, "Is Kevin here yet?"

"I'm not sure, because he's still not parking close by. I just came to get you," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, well I'm done _here_," Ben said at his friends and they snickered back at him.

We turned around to leave and as we walked away some of them started to whistle.

"GET GIRLFRIENDS!" Ben jokingly yelled back at them. They continued to whistle anyway.

"Good choice of friends," I said as I giggled at the brown-haired boy. He cracked a smile and we kept walking.

A few blocks later and we spotted the green and black car. Inside Kevin sat there patting the steering wheel and bobbing his head a little. As we opened the door his metal music blasted out. My ears have grown used to this obnoxious volume of music because of him. What can I say? Survival of the fittest, baby.

"Sup?" the raven-haired boy greeted. We all exchanged hellos as Kevin began to drive. Ben sat in the passenger seat and I sat in the back.

"So…" I said seeing if Kevin would blurt anything he remembered from last night. It would save me the humiliating trouble of explaining it myself.

"I found some reports of strange creatures being spotted upstate. It's kinda outta our way but I'm pretty sure about this. It sounds like DNAliens to me," he said in response. I was appalled. He has to remember _something_ — but, he just doesn't _care_!

"Alright that's cool. But, what should I tell my parents this time? I'm at Gwen's house?" Ben asked all ready for some "hero time" as we call it just to annoy him.

"Ben. _Come'on_. You're a _teenage boy_ in _high school_ already. Just tell them you're doin' teenager stuff and won't be back till really late. Possibly the _next day_," he said rolling his eyes, "Have I taught you _nothing_?"

"Yeah, and _that_ won't make them worry at all," I sarcastically said back.

"No, he's right Gwen. I should say that," he said as he picked up his cell phone and dialed his home number. I did the same except I used a more believable excuse. By doing this I was able to get off my cell six minutes faster than Ben. We could hear some yelling on the other end followed by Ben saying "no" over and over again. Finally he said bye and hung up.

"What was _that_ 'bout?" Kevin asked curiously.

"I have _no idea_. All I know is my mom rapidly asking me questions like 'what _kind_ teenager stuff?!', 'are you drinking?!', 'are you doing drugs?!', and I even think she asked if I was _gay_?!" Ben reported with a bewildered look on his face. I shot Kevin a "I-told-you-so" look.

"I had no parents, 'member?" Kevin reminded me, "I didn't know they were gonna freak."

"Whatever," Ben mumbled.

We drove for while longer talking about random things until we were officially upstate. We became quiet now — the second you give away your presence is the second the enemy gets the advantage. We stepped out of the car since there was no point in riding in the trees and making a lot of noise.

"Light please," Ben whispered at me. In my hand I made a little bubble of manna to give us some light. The glow of the manna lit up a small area — and _that_ was enough for us to see the many DNAliens surrounding us. They were _everywhere_! In trees, crawling out from behind bushes, running out from behind the shadows.

Everything seemed to pause for a moment, kind of like in a Matrix movie. Only one sound or movement was needed to start the fight.

"Hey Ben, guess what? It's _hero time_!" Kevin scoffed as he backed up into is car and absorbed the green metal. Ben ignored him and turned the Omnitrix into action.

"JETRAY!" he announced as he pounded on the watch. The transformation was gross as usual, seeing his body disfigure and mangle into an alien.

"You don't have to tell us what alien you are! _We know_—" I began but I doubt he heard — he already flew up in the sky to attack the DNAliens that were in the trees.

_Time to focus on the fight_, I thought as I lit up even more to get a full view of the forest. Kevin was already hacking away at four of the monsters. I dodged a slime ball by an inch — three were already coming at me.

"_Gettt themmm_!" one screeched at us. I shot a blast of manna right at this one's head.

"That will shut you up," I grinned and took a running start toward the aliens that were shooting slime balls at me.

_Whack! _I knocked one against a boulder. _Snap! _I shot one on its leg. _Whap! _I kicked one on its chest and it made gurgling sound. _Twhack! _Using my manna like brass knuckles I punched one across the face.

_Psh, who needs yoga when you've got aliens to beat up?_

I continued as more and more adrenaline seeped into my veins. It was like steroids for the fighter — enhancing every motion I made.

_Crunch!_ I caught one DNAlien with a hard side kick in the mouth. It fell to the ground. I heard another alien rush toward me from behind so I did a sharp turn and shot at it. It fell back and didn't move.

I took a step forward just in time to feel a hard, clawing tug against my leg.

"Ahhh—" I began to scream and was pulled down to the forest floor. As I made the impact I heard a hard _oomph_ sound escape my lips. I squirmed around only to see the DNAlien I kicked in the mouth dragging me across the ground.

"_Errgah_!" I grunted as I shot a ray of manna at it. No luck — it missed by a long shot. Being dragged like this wasn't helping my aim. My heart beat ten times faster now as I felt panic flood over me.

_I have to escape. I have to escape. I have to_—

"_Scrrrrrreeeeee_!" I fliched as the DNAlien made an ear-shattering screech as a flying bounder hit it and flattened it right in front of me. I flipped over to see what propelled the boulder at it.

_Kevin!_

He pulled me up off the ground.

"_Are you okay_?" he said still holding onto me, "You have scratches all over your face and arms… and your leg — is that blood?! _Dammit_, I shouldn't have left you to fight alone! I'm so freaking stupid—" his voice cracked.

"_Kevin_! Thank you, but I'm fine now. _Really_," I assured him, not pulling away from his concerned grasp. He stared at me straight in the eyes for a long time just to make sure I wasn't lying.

"I remember now, by the way," the dark-haired boy said quietly, not turning his gaze away. At this I tried pulling away from his grip, totally embarrassed, but he didn't let go.

"Hey! Let go of me Kevin! I'm embarrassed enough about my stupidity of yesterday _and_ this morning but you don't need to rub it in my face or anything," I said and stopped trying to squirm (he's a lot stronger then me — it wasn't really making a difference).

Kevin let his green metallic outer-shell fade away. His dark eyes were revealed for me to stare endlessly at. I felt more adrenaline pump into my bloodstream now — but I wasn't exactly kicking DNAliens around. This was a different kind of adrenaline, the kind that didn't make me want to punch something.

"I never got to do my first dare… 'tomorrow kiss the first person you see'," he moved in closer, bending slightly over because I was shorter, "Gwendolyn, _you're_ the first person I saw…"

Kevin started leaning in closer toward me — it seemed like ages before he would get to me. I didn't want to wait anymore. I've been waiting for way too long.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy-toes. Our lips connected — it was everything I imagined it would be. His lips were soft, comforting, and warm.

Our kiss that had started out soft began turning into a deeper and deeper kiss. He adjusted his head slightly to the side and wrapped around his arms from my shoulders to my waist.

Even though we had alien powers laced in our DNA, unfortunately the ability to not need to breathe _wasn't_ included. We had to eventually pull apart for air — but neither of us wanted to. Kevin seemed to want to defy the laws of nature so he pulled in even closer. My lungs began to scream for air so I decided to pull away.

Our lips plunged apart and we breathed heavily against each other. We stared straight at each other's eyes, as if we could see the meaning of life in them. Maybe I couldn't see that but what I could see was the awed expression of love on Kevin's face.

"Thank you," I breathed, finally breaking the silence. I was caught off guard when Kevin began to start to laugh.

"Wha—? Why are you laughing?" I said unsure what his laughing meant.

"You're the only girl who has ever said 'thank you' after I kissed them," he said smirking and my face turned red, "Oh my god, your _perfect_."

And just like that he leaned in again, starting a kiss that was even better than the first.

* * *

  
**I really need some reviews about how well or bad I wrote the fight scene and the kissing scene. Its my first or second time writing them so please give me some constructive criticism if needed. Or compliments. Those are welcome too :D**


	6. Not Going Home

**This is a long overdue update, huh? Sorry 'bout that... You guys have been awesome with the reviews so THANK YOU! It makes me so happy to get a good review, you don't even know :) AND I'd like to thank Xepru for being awesome and always reviewing my story, every chapter!**

Chapter 6  
Not Going Home

Yeah, I know this must sound cliché but I wanted to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. It certainly _felt_ like a dream I've had before — ohh maybe déjà vu? I doubted it but it seemed like it could be a dream somebody could have. You know, in a dark forest… late at night… with the person you like… well, just minus all the dead/unconscious alien corpses around you.

All these thoughts were uselessly swirling around my head as I was still lip-locked with Kevin.

_We're young and beautiful — why should we end the moment?_ I greedily thought.

Just then I felt Kevin pull away. I gave him a confused look that said 'did-I-do-something-wrong?'.

"Where's Ben?" Kevin asked. Now _this_ caught me by surprise.

"Is that what you think about when I kiss you?" I replied a little confused.

"No… but what _did_ come to mind is that he's gonna pop back down here any secon' and see us… _this_," he said referring to his arms around my waist and mine around his neck.

"Oh. Right," I said quickly as we unraveled ourselves from each other. I knew I was eventually going to tell Ben about this — whatever _this_ was. Was it a weak moment? Was it fate? Was it just for fun? Was it a friendship pact?

I mentally giggled at my last thought. I had serious doubts that Kevin's tongue in my mouth was a _friendship_ pact.

Now both of us were a good length standing apart. Nope, not suspicious at all. I found medium sized boulder and sat on it as Kevin leaned against a tree trunk. I caught him giving me a sideways glance, as if trying to figure out my thoughts.

_Hah, good luck with _that_ buddy_.

I decided it was time to send up a manna flare like we practiced if one of us didn't come back for awhile. I shot up two fast pink beams of energy and waited.

It wasn't long after Jetray burst down from the above trees and landed on the ground next to us. This caused green pine needles showered down onto me and especially my hair.

Jetray flashed into a bright green light and became Ben again.

We were all silent for a few seconds. Ben looked at me.

"Well, _you_ look like hell," Ben said bluntly.

"Just what _every_ girl wants to hear," I said annoyed, getting up from the boulder, "Can we go now please? I now no longer like the air freshener scent of fresh pine." _Mixed with the smell of decomposing DNAlien_, I wanted to add, but didn't.

Ben and Kevin nodded and started brushing back branches and bushes in attempt to find the car. The moon was up and full now, glaring brightly in the night sky. I was thankful for this because it provided light so I wouldn't have to.

We found the car a good seven minutes later (we really strayed farther then I thought from it). Kevin examined the car as he did after almost every alien fight we had. Sometimes aliens were more spiteful then _ex-girlfriends_ and purposely smashed Kevin's car in the mist of a battle. Little did they know that this _always_ made Kevin fight five times better because of his anger.

"No damage done," Kevin announced grinning wryly, "Hey, I think they're actually gettin smarter."

"Not just yet — none of them escaped from us. I checked while I was flying back," Ben reported.

"What do you think they were doing out here?" I asked curiously.

"I dunno, but nothing ever good comes from a group of them being all at one place," Kevin shrugged as he opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat. I bit my lip — where was I going to sit now? I mean, would it look weird if I sat in the back seat now? After I strained my brain for answer and decided it felt right to sit upfront.

Satisfied, I opened the car door and sat in shotgun. From the side of my eye I saw a tiny smile creep onto Kevin's face and quickly change back to normal. This made me relax now, so I shifted into a comfortable position on the seat. I heard Ben also sit down and shuffle through the items on the car floor. As much as Kevin loves his car the back was still a mess from the junk that we always brought with us.

"Found it," the brown-haired boy said with triumph as he pulled out his iPod. I automatically knew that Ben had already plugged in the ear buds and was going to tune out everything around him — which left me and Kevin in awkward silence.

I looked at the car's clock, and just as I expected it was past midnight. Kevin turned on the car radio anticipating the silent car ride home. I shifted to my side, tucked my legs up, and rested my head against the car seat. I closed my eyes but I knew I probably wasn't going to sleep at all until I got something off my chest.

It'll just have to wait until Ben gets dropped off…

---

_Slam!_ I jerked my eyelids open. I saw Ben walking to his house through the car window. _He just had to slam the door, didn't he?_

"Gwen you awake?" the dark-haired boy said softly.

"Thanks to Ben, anyway," I said sitting up.

"That's Ben for ya!" he said with a smirk, "So, your house is just a few blocks away, but I'm not sure where you told your mom you would be, so droppin' you off might look suspicious…"

"I told my mom that I'd be at Julie's house for a sleepover…but…" I began uneasily, "can we drive to your place? I want to talk."

I caught him off guard — I could tell because his eyebrows always raise just a centimeter when I do.

"'Kay…" he said slowly and stepped on the gas to make a U-turn. He didn't live too far away so the ride wasn't really weird. When we arrived I looked at his house as I always did.

Kevin lived alone, no family or anything. I _hated_ the people that abandoned him more than anything — who could leave their little son to live on the street?! Who could live with themselves afterward? They could apparently, because they never came back for him. But, despite all odds he had this house. It was an accomplishment if not only a necessity.

We walked up to the front door and Kevin just pushed the door open.

"You don't lock your door?" I asked looking surprised at him.

"What do I have to be scared of?" he asked and held the door open, letting me go in first. A list of things to be afraid of popped into my mind, top one being burglars (when he wasn't home, of course). But, I didn't do anything but shrug, because he wanted to be Mr. Macho Man.

When I walked in I was greeted by the sight of a messy living room — fast food wrappers on the floor, car magazines on the couch, and several articles of clothing thrown around.

"Wow Kevin, did you clean or something?" I scoffed at him with a smile.

"Oh, I'm _so_ _sorry_, but I had to fire the maid since I found out she was stealing my beer," he said sarcastically as he closed the door. I quickly turned around and faced him.

"Speaking of which, didn't I yell at you last week for drinking?" I asked knowing the answer would be yes. I didn't think it was right for him to be drinking at sixteen.

"Yeah, but I like it when you're concerned about me…" he said while grabbing my hand and pulling me in closer, "You look so cute when you're angry at me for that kinda stuff..."

"You ever heard the saying 'flattery will get you everywhere'?" I began but Kevin started to lightly kiss my neck, "Well…it's…not…true…" I finished dazed. Still holding onto my arm he walked over to the couch and pushed off the magazines then sat down. I sat down next to him but, when he leaned in to kiss me again I pulled away.

"What?" he asked confused.

"That's not why I came over Kevin…" I began. At look of hurt fell upon his face.

"Wha—? I didn't think tha— I know, Gwen!" he stumbled. I smiled a little at his discomfort.

"I know you didn't," I said and touched the side of his face, "Just slow down a little so we can talk." He paused for a few seconds to let this register. I could tell not many girls had told him that.

"'Kay, so, what's on your mind?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What's up with us? What are we going do about this?" I asked looking into his dark eyes.

"I think you know what's happening and as for what we are going to do…" he said with a serious look on his face at first, which quickly faded into a playful one, "Let's get eloped! We'll get married in Las Vegas and, and—"

"_Kevin_!" I said while playfully swatting him. He wasn't taking this too seriously.

"Come'on Gwen! I have no idea what we're going to do, _but_ what I do know," he began and then sifted to his knees in order to look me straight in the eye, "is that I have never been _so_ in love with such an _amazing_, _beautiful_ girl that if I screw this up, I know that I'm not going to get anyone better, and that's going to bug me for the rest of my life."

I didn't need to ask anymore questions — he had answered it _all_. But, despite everything I felt like I should say something.

"_Aww_, I bet you use that line to get_ all_ the girls," I smiled and wrapped my legs around his waist. Kevin held onto me and leaned forward until he was lying on top of me and the worn-out couch.

"Nah, _that_ was from the heart, but if you get _really lucky_ I'll tell you some of my worst pick-up lines."


	7. Secrets Out of the Closet

****

I take comments into consideration... and losta ya seem to want more Ben? Well I say LET THEM EAT CAKE! No just kidding, seriously. I put Benny Boy in this chapter just for you Ben freaks xD ! Uhmm, so yeah... I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force or the characters (--anyone know if I keep having to write this?) Thanks for the reviews people!

Chapter 7  
Secrets Out of the Closet

The day was just beginning to warm up as I turned the corner of the street. As I passed some bristling trees the warm wind was brushing leaves past my legs and blowing my flaring red hair in my face. When I went to push back my hair my hand brushed passed the healing scratches on my face. They still hurt a little but the sun warming up the sky felt good, so I ignored the slight pain. It seemed like it was probably going to be a really nice day — that I'm _totally_ going to miss out on because I can barely keep my eyes open.

So, probably wasn't the best idea ever to volunteer to walk home from Kevin's house — I was drowsing off just by walking.

_If I get hit by a car because I fell asleep in the middle of the road it's all on him._

Okay, maybe not since he _did _try to persuade me to let him drive me home. I declined due to the fact that I told my parents I was at Julies. I'm not a compulsive liar, okay? They're just not ready to handle the truth, about me fighting aliens _or_ seeing Kevin.

I crossed the street and happily thought about Kevin some more. I heard a car zoom pass me from behind as soon as I just barely touched the corner. _Potential accident right there? You tell me._

I was just so distracted from thinking about last night…

It was a nice feeling being welcome in a place that wasn't my own or a family member's. We just had fun for hours and hours just talking, eating pizza, and making fun of boot-legged copies of movies Kevin had bought (it's seriously the _best_ when someone walks past the camera and shoves their _butt_ in the lens, as I recently discovered).

I also liked how Kevin felt so protective over me now. Well, a bit more then before anyway — he had always looked out for me. He practically _forced_ me to bandage the semi-deep cut on my leg, which began to heal already. I of course liked the special treatment, but I wouldn't tell him. ("What, do you want to kiss my boo-boos or something?" I remember teasing him. "Actually, yeah," he replied, already kissing my jaw, which _did_ have a scratch, just for the record.)

When I arrived at the front of my house I put all Kevin-related thought to a halt.

_What should I say about my scratches to my parents?_

I didn't feel like lying so I just opened my front door, yelled "I'm home", and ran upstairs to my room. I closed the door behind me and sat in front of my mirror to apply concealer to my scratches.

_Perfect! _I thought, as I examined that not only did it hide my scratches but also any blotchy skin. Bonus!

In about .5 seconds I was in my bed and ready to go to sleep. I'm not one of those _stay-up-all-night_ types of people. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep.

---

_Zzzzzzt. Zzzzzzt. Zzzzzzt._

I groggily opened a curious eye.

_One missed alert,_ my cell phone quietly announced.

Still lying down on my bed I half-heartedly grabbed my cell phone. First I checked the time — 7:16 at night_ — _then the missed alert. The screen read "1 missed text from BigBadassBen" (a.k.a. _Ben_, who probably changed his contact name as a joke). I opened the text and focused my eyes on the message.

_movie my house. come or whatever. kevin's here 2._

My heart skipped a beat when I read "kevin's here 2". I _still_ haven't told Ben about us. But, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

_Ben making never-ending stupid jokes about me and Kevin dating?_ My own mind answered back.

_Shut up,_ I thought back. (_No_, it didn't occur to me that arguing with myself was considered mental at the time.)

I got out of bed and began to get ready to go to Ben's house.

---

I rang the doorbell of Ben's house only to be greeted by the sight of my aunt.

"Hi sweetie, how are you? You look good!" she cheerfully greeted me as she opened up the door to let me in.

"Oh thanks, Aunt Sandra! I'm fine and you look good too," I said almost automatically.

"What a lovely lie, Gwen, but don't spare me. I know I'm getting old," she heartily laughed, "The boys are in Ben's room. Carl and I are going to head out soon so you kids can have the house to yourselves."

"Oh well, I'll make sure there's no wild parties while you're gone," I said joking.

"Ah, sweetie, you know you're always in charge when we're gone. Can't let Ben be in charge, now can we?" she winked.

After another minute of idle talk with my Aunt I made my way to Ben's room and opened his door.

"I'll tellin' ya Ben, this move is the way to go. If we watch _that_ one we'll all be asleep by the credits!" Kevin said holding up a DVD case.

"No way Kevin! Not _everyone_ wants to see cars crashing into other cars with big explosions everywhere," Ben said holding up his DVD movie choice.

Apparently I had walked into the middle of an argument.

"Okay, I vote against what you _both_ have, if that helps," I said now walking in.

"Helps _tons_," Ben said rolling his eyes. Kevin just collapsed on the floor groaning. Ignoring both of them I walked toward the stacks and DVDs.

"Let's watch this one," I said.

"What? No—" Ben began.

"Okay," Kevin cut him off. Ben just stared at him with his mouth open a little. It wasn't a movie that, Kevin _of all people_, would agree easily to see. I guess it was girlfriend privileges or something.

"Good," I said and went to pop it in the player, "Can you get some popcorn Ben?"

He mumbled something unhappily and left the room.

---

Kevin sat next to me on the bed and Ben sat on the floor leaning against the bed. Just to keep not so obvious that Kevin and I wanted to sit next to each other we put the popcorn bowl in between us.

It was halfway through the movie when we both went for the popcorn. We felt each others hands in the popcorn. Slowly Kevin curled his fingers around mine. We slyly held hands under the cover of the buttery popcorn.

It didn't occur to us that if Ben wanted some popcorn he would feel our hands, until (of course), it actually happened.

"Uh, can you guys _hurry up_ with holding hands because I want some popcorn," he said turning around halfway. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

I immediately pulled my hand out which sent pieces of popcorn flying on top of Ben's head and lap.

"Well, not quite what I wanted," he mumbled but ate the popcorn anyway.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Kevin announced quickly and left the room.

_Oh, gee, thanks Kevin for bailing out on me with Ben… _

"So…" Ben said now facing me completely.

"Um…yeah…" I said slowly, thinking of what to say.

"Are you and Kevin together?" he said cutting to the point.

"Boy Ben, you don't waste any time, do you?" I said startled, "Yeah, um, like just yesterday though…"

It was silent while Ben was running this idea through his head. I held my breath.

He started to laugh. "So, should we have, like, a code or something? In case you guys are banging? Oh, I know! How about a post-it on the door?"

"_Ben_!" I squeaked mortified. My face turned a furious red. "Well how about for you and Julie?! _Huh_? _A magnet_?" I shot back. Now _his_ face turned an angry red. We stared at each other beet red for a long silence — and then I cracked a smile. Ben started to snicker.

It wasn't five seconds later that we were both exploding with fits of laughter.

"I…can't…breathe…oh, god!" I choked with laughter. Ben's eyes were tearing.

Eventually we caught our breath. We smiled and began to hug.

_Leave it to a cousin to understand _—_ in a weird way._

Kevin opened the door again.

"Did I miss anything?" Kevin asked with a smirk on his face. I'm sure he had, like, five jokes prepared in his mind right now.

"Yeah. Hot cousin action right over here. Now, shoo," Ben said sarcastically.

"Give it a rest Ben," I said rolling my eyes, "And Kevin, I told him."

The dark-haired boy looked like he released his breathe, almost as if he had been holding it ever since I arrived at Ben's house.

"So... that means I can do this now," Kevin said smirking. He walked toward me.

"Do wh—_AT_!" I squealed as he scooped me up off the floor. He laughed at my reaction but continued to carry me in his arms.

"_Kevin_!" I giggled as he plopped both of us down onto Ben's bed. He sat crossed legged and I sat on top of his lap. He wrapped both of his arms around me and kissed my neck lightly. We both settled comfortably — me leaning against Kevin's torso and his head resting on top of my shoulder.

It felt right. _I_ finally did something _right_. I had chosen the best boyfriend ever.

"Well, Ben? You gonna press that play button on the remote, or do you wanna invitation?" Kevin asked. Ben shot him the bird and then pressed play. I snuggled in closer to Kevin and continued watching the movie until I fell asleep in Kevin's arms.

* * *

**Sorry, but no steamy action happened between chapters ;D. I felt it was probably not a good idea since you know they've been dating for the grand total of... (are you ready for this?) 3 days! Not yet guys, not yet :)**


	8. Headache

**Oh. Mi. Lordie. Do I see a plot in all the Gwevin fluffiness?! Read on readers, read on. Haha, review on too, review on. ;) **

Chapter 8  
Headache

The rest of the weekend flew by… Sunday came faster then ever because of all the homework I waited to do — who woulda thunk? I was getting used to having Kevin as my boyfriend now. But the question was, would the people at school? I remembered when Kevin pulled the loud speaker prank he said my name, and lots of surprised reactions followed.

_I mean I don't really care what people say… right?_ I questioned my self.

Whatever. It was dreaded Monday but on the plus side Kevin was giving me a ride to school. I would just have to leave a little earlier because I would need to walk down a block away from my house to meet him. I couldn't risk my parents seeing me not take the bus.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I hollered as I walked out my front door. I quickly slung my lime green Jansport over my shoulder and made my way to the agreed spot Kevin would be at.

Kevin's car was in sight when I saw my bus pass me. _Haha_, I mentally laughed at it as I opened the Camaro's front door and plopped myself down in the passenger seat.

When I got settled I turned my attention to Kevin. "Hey you."

"Hey back," he greeted with a smirk as he put his arm around me, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, and thanks for driving me. I hate the bus," I said rubbing his arm in appreciation. He smiled and pulled out.

After a couple of minutes Kevin seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah… that reminds me. I can't pick you guys up after school today…" he said almost regretfully.

"Oh, um, alright. Anything happening?" I shrugged and looked out the car window. I was amazed at how fast Kevin drives (we were almost at the school!).

"Well, there's this auto show that I wanna go to. That's it really…" his voice trailed off as if he was unsure I was going to be mad at him or something.

"Alright. Me and Ben will just take the bu— you know what? We'll walk." I said nonchalantly. He looked like he wanted to say an apology for (_gasp!_) making me walk. "It's fine Kev, _really_."

"Kay," he said as we approached the high school, "Do you want me to park in the parking lot or across the street of the school?"

"Across. Parking lot is too crowded now." He turned into an empty space and parked.

"Your stop ma'mm. That'll be twenty bucks," he said raising a playful eyebrow as he turned to me.

"_Cute_," I smiled as I opened up the car door and stepped out. He also stepped out of the car. I walked pass the other side of the car where he was standing, ready to cross the street — but then I felt his hand lightly grab my forearm. I turned to give him a curious look.

"I think you're forgetting the tip," his eyes lit up as he pulled me in closer. I felt our lips connect and a jolt of energy flow through my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him until we had to pull apart. "Have a good day, Gwen," he said smiling and then pecking me on the lips one last time.

"Okay, I will, _mom_," I giggled, mocking him.

"Your mom says goodbye to you like that? Okay, okay…" he laughed and released me from his grasp.

"You know what I mean," I said playfully punching him. Even though I wanted to stay with him some more I knew I would be late if I didn't leave now. "Bye," I said looking into his dark eyes one more time. When I turned to cross the street I heard him say a goodbye after me.

When I reached the school grounds I began to walk across the lawn as a shortcut to my first class. From what corner of my eye of saw a group of girls stare at me, then quickly turn back.

_What's their problem?_ I wondered as I kept walking forward. Then a few boys shot me goofy grins. I turned only to see another group of students give me a mixture of confused and shocked expressions. I wanted to scream "_what?!_" at them, but decided against it.

Then it hit me.

I had just committed a PDA (_Public Display of Affection_)!

_Crap! But, I…I didn't mean to…it just happened._

I turned away from all the glares and rushed to my classroom. Although I didn't like all the staring I had to admit, PDA's were… kind of fun.

---

Two minutes before sixth period class I heard the loud speaker begin to beep. I usually ignore this, but when it began with "Gwendolyn Tennyson—" it caught my attention (so I quickly prayed that it was a normal announcement, not DJ KeVan). "Please go down to the Guidance Office," it finished.

_Guidance?_ I wondered and turned from the hallway to my Workstudy to the hallway leading to the Guidance Office. When I finally found it (unsurprisingly it was the door with butterflies and smiley faces on it) I pushed it open.

The interior had walls were covered with motivational posters, but other then that it looked like a regular office. In the middle it has a desk and a chair, complete with a somewhat middle-aged looking man sitting on it. He saw me come in.

"Oh, hello, Gwen! Please have a seat," he said happily while gesturing to a chair facing his desk. I hesitantly sat in the chair wondering if I should know this guys name or not.

"Thanks," I said forcing a smile. I looked around for a nametag — no luck.

"We haven't me before; I'm Mr. Auzare, the school guidance counselor." he said smiling, taking the hint I didn't know him.

"Oh, well, I'm Gwen," I said shaking his hand, "But I see you already know who I am."

"That's right. The Principal brought you to my attention a few days ago when, well, that little _prank_ was made," he said wrinkling his forehead. I didn't think they were going to hold that against me still!

"B-but, I, explained that! It wasn't—"

Mr. Auzare held up both hands. "It's okay Gwen. That's not what you were called down here for. Now, I looked in your record and it's totally clean. Then I looked at your grades, also perfect."

_So why am I down here?!_

"Thank you Mr. Auzare… but I don't understand why I am down here then," I said hoping that it would push him to the point.

"Well Gwen, from what I understand you are a solid, good kid. It's been brought to my attention by some people, who wish to stay unnamed, that you are hanging around a bad influence and—"

"Wait, _what_? Who's a bad influence? And who are the people who 'wish to be unnamed'?" I said in disbelief.

"As a guidance counselor I have an oath not to name those who wish to remain anonymous but, as for the bad influence, well it should be quite obvious." He reached over to a file cabinet and pulled out a skinny, almost empty file. I scanned my eyes over it to see if I could see whose file it was. I cursed under my breath when I read the name.

It said Kevin Levin on it.

Mr. Auzare opened the file on the desk so I could see it. There was only a single sheet of paper in it. "As you can see Mr. Levin's file is almost completely empty due to the fact that he seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth…"

_Literally. He was in the Null Void!_ I thought angrily.

"…and when he was seen again he did not enroll back into school. Since he has no legal guardians we couldn't even force him to come back. Is that the kind of person you want to be around Gwendolyn?"

I'm sure he could see the frustration boiling in me right now. But, he kept going, seemingly taking amusement in this.

"It really makes you wonder why he was gone for all those years… running away from something perhaps? Possibly he got into some illegal trouble?" He paused as if to let me start confessing something. I bit my lip in anger. I can't believe what a jerk this guy is!

"And I certainly _hope_ he's not persuading you also to drop out of school," he continued while heading back to the file cabinet. He took out another file, and this time it was _very_ thick.

"However, Kevin Levin's other file is very big. This one contains all the stunts he's pulled in the district. From vandalism to being arrested. And—" Something inside me snapped. I didn't want to hear this jerk anymore.

"_SHUT UP! How can you call yourself a guidance counselor when you don't even understand anything?!_" I snapped in a shrill tone, "I have to go to school every day with my hair perfect, a big happy smile on my face, and struggle to get straight A's all the time, when I've seen things that _you can't even imagine_! So you know what? You don't now _me_ or even _Kevin_, so shut up you stupid son of a—"

---

I got detention.

I felt horrible. I never got detention before.

But, that's not even what I felt worse about. I almost gave away my secret.

When Mr. Auzare was going on and on I had felt manna spark at the end of my fingertips. And when I said (and I quote here), "I've seen things you can't even imagine," what did he possibly think I was talking about?

But, he was trying to set me off, I could tell. I don't know why though… aren't guidance counselors supposed to be nice?

That night when I got home, I decided to end this miserable day early and go to straight to bed. I let my mind wander around as I usually do in order to sleep. I usually thought about stuff I had to do the next day, the outfit I was going to wear, Kevin, and fighting techniques.

But something wasn't right tonight. I already had a headache, but suddenly a piercing pain shot though my head.

"_Argghhhh!_" I grunted holding my head with both hands in order to keep my brains from practically splattering out.

The pain didn't stop even for a second. I curled up in a ball, my body jerking uncontrollably. I heard a series of painful sounds escape my lips. My mind reeled.

_Why is this happening?_ I pleaded to myself.

_You'll know soon enough…_ I certainly wasn't expecting an answer but an unfamiliar voice answered this from inside my mind. It wasn't my thoughts. This voice was forced inside of my mind. This wasn't me.

_H-how? How are you doing this? _I cried back to the voice. I felt hot tears roll down my jerking cheeks in agony.

_Anodite's minds are extremely easy to get inside of. However, the experience for them is extremely painful. _It said cruelly back. I wanted it out. I didn't know how much longer I could take the pain.

_Make it stop, make the pain STOP! Get out, get out, GET OUT! _I screamed shrilly back at it.

_As you wish. But just know that these won't stop, until I have your full cooperation. But, until then sleep tight Gwendolyn, sleep tight…_It's voice echoed out of my mind. The excruciating pain slowly followed out behind it. My body stopped jerking and I regained control of my thoughts.

I felt warm blood drip down from my nose as my world began to fizzle out to a dark black…


	9. Writer's Block Sucks

Chapter 9  
Writer's Block Sucks. Seriously.

Hey, guys! For some of you that have been faithfully reading my story "The Kevin Cause" you may have noticed a lack of an update... *nervous laugh* well my good people, that's because I have no idea what to write next! Ahhh, the joys of writers block… so this chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the story line — but instead, yours truly, WiTHxLOVEx3 and the characters from Ben 10: Alien Force! Yay, procrastination!

*Walks into a studio lot room casually* It looks like a dressing/makeup room. Ben and Kevin are all sitting down in those important looking director chairs in front of their own lighted mirrors.

Me: Hey guys!

Ben: *mumbles something that could possibly be "hi" or "screw you"…*

Kevin: *ignores me and pops in iPod earphones*

Me: Oh come'on! I'm sorry I can't think of a next chapter, okay?! It'll come to me soon! And I have, like, all these finals at school—"

Ben: Blah, blah, blah. _Excuses._

Kevin: Yeah, and that's why I don't go to school. And where's Gwen?

Me: How should I know? I left her off at a cliffhanger somewhere in the script…

*Out of nowhere Gwen walks in*

Gwen: So _glad_ you care. Yeah, I got tired if bleeding out on my bed, waiting for the next chapter, so I came back to the dressing room.

Me: *mumbles* Probably just your period…

Gwen: What?

Me: Nothing! Hey, can we change the subject off the "The Kevin Cause" now?

Ben: That's a stupid title. I should be in the title. Just saying. *pouty face*

Me: CHANGING SUBJECT! *leans over to Kevin now* What script are you reading now Kevy?

Gwen: *mumbles* Only _I_ get to call him Kevy…

Kevin: *sighs* Some Bevin fanfic. Gotta keep the yaoi fangirls happy… Since _you_ aren't updating the script, I was told to move onto this one…

Me: *Snnnnrtttt*

Gwen: *Chokes*

Ben: *Blushes*

Kevin: Hey! Well, at least I'm not hooking up with my cousin, _Gwen_!

Gwen: Hey! In those Bwen scripts it's just acting!

*Gwen and Kevin glaring at each other now*

Me: Wow. The sexual tension between you two is so thick it's actually choking me.

Ben: *Snnnnrrtttt!* High five!

Kevin & Gwen: SHUT UP!

Me: No, seriously. I'm going to_ have _to _make_ you guys do—"

Some Random Bevin Director: *Bursts into the room* Okay! I need Kevin and Ben to Set 2! Now please!

Gwen: *giggling* Have fun you two!

Me: Hey, and after you're done meet us at the pizza place! I need to talk ideas!

*Ben and Kevin walk out of the room. No doubt mortified at what they're going to have to do (literally) next*

---

Now at some random pizza place somewhere near Man of Action Studios Gwen and I sit, waiting, in a booth.

Me: You think they're ever going to come back from that Bevin shoot? *giggles*

Gwen: You're enjoying this too much.

Me: No, not really… *pouty face*

*Just then Ben and Kevin walk into the store*

Ben & Kevin: Hey...

*Kevin looks at the booth, as if trying to figure out which side he should sit on. Since me and Gwen are on opposite sides, his choice is crucial. Dramatic music plays in the background. Beads of sweat roll down Kevin's face — (_Ow!_ Gwen just punched me complaining that "this isn't one of my scripts") — just to be safe he sits next to Gwen. Ben happily sits next to me.*

Ben: Did you guys order yet?

Gwen: Yeah, I ordered three pizza pies — knowing that Kevin would polish off the first one all by himself...

Kevin: Aw, you know me so well. *Mocking puts his arm around her and pulls her in closer*

Me: See, that's what I need more of for my story! Gwen… can you cuddle just a _wee bit_ more?

Ben: Why aren't you like that to me? *big eyes*

Me: Because you have a girlfriend…

Ben: Oh yeah. *rejection face*

Me: Awww…*gives Ben a hug*

Kevin: Careful. Tennyson might get too _excited_.

*Kevin receives glares from all three of us*

Kevin: Well, _I_ thought it was funny.

Waiter: Here you go. Three pizza pies!

Me: Heyyy! Do you know what time it is?!

Waiter: Um, it's seven—

Me: IT'S SHAMLESS PROMOTION TIME!

*Ben, Gwen and Kevin all roll their eyes and dig into the pizza*

Me: Okay, well I have this oneshot out called "The Letter" and it's about a normal freshman outcast who finds himself madly in love Gwen over here—

Waiter: I… I don't really care.

Me: B-b-but… *D:*

Gwen: You'll have to excuse her. She's so used to being spoiled by reviews on her first story that she can't comprehend when nobody cares.

Me: B-b-but…

Waiter: Hmm, well throw in a nice tip and I'll review it.

Me: DONE! Kevin… pay the nice man.

Kevin: _What?!_

Me: DO IT. *rabid foam comes out*

Kevin: _Fine_… here.

Waiter: *snatches the money* Thank you! *walks away happy*

*After devouring all the pizza I decided it's time for brainstorming*

Me: Okay guys… so I've been thinking about the story plot—

Kevin: Which is why we've gotten no where.

Me: *glare* and I have got a few ideas.

Ben: Well..?

Me: Idea number one; Gwen realizes that that her pain was just morning sickness and *gasp!* she's _pregnant!_ And soon after she realizes that her baby is also an anodite communicating telekinetically—

*Kevin who was drinking down his soda starts to choke on the liquid. Gwen's face turns a mixture of red and green. Ben just sits there. I'm not sure if he was even listening…*

Me: Wow. So Gwen's face is the color of sickness and embarrassment? Weird color…

Gwen: NO! Bad idea. Bad, _bad_ idea. Gross idea! Ewwww.

*Kevin still gagging on his soda*

Ben: I am not giving him mouth to mouth! That Bevin sketch was enough!

Me: Fine. *mumbles* Prudes. Next idea! So Gwen wakes up from her little "incident" and runs to you, Kevin, for comfort. So you guys are alone at his house—

Gwen: This isn't going to turn dirty right?

Me: Uhm... next idea! So Kevin happens to be entering your room via the window when he panics as he sees you unconscious. What can he do, what can he do? Sing! That's it! He will have to use the power of love and magic of song to bring you to full health!

Kevin: NOOOOOOO — Wait, am I singing something manly, like, from Hammer? Then maybe… eh, screw it. No.

Ben: You should put Julie in the script so I can get some action. Geez.

Me: *glares* That has nothing to do with the scene I'm working on.

Ben: So?

Me: _URGHHH!_ I give up! No wait, I've got it! _Gwen dies_. _The end_. Happy?!

*I storm off the women's restroom. Silence is left at the table.*

Gwen: … *D:*

Ben: Sometimes I wonder if that girl has issues…

Kevin: Not for nothing but I kinda liked the second idea *pervy smile*.

Gwen: …?! I'm going to walk back to my trailer. Now. *Storms off*

Ben: Both of them? PMS?

Kevin: Definitely.


	10. Imperfect Attendance

**HAIII GUYS! -shot- Okay, I know I deserve lots of people bitching to me how I didn't update in like a... month? I dunno, but I feel reallllly bad therefore I'm going to... MAKE EXCUSES xD! (and they're true too!) I had an internetless vacation for 10 days, Summer Camp for 2 weeks, a summer job, and volunteer hours to do. And a life (kinda). Well anyway, here's the long awaited next chapter! Enjoy...**

Chapter 10  
Imperfect Attendance

Have you ever woken up one morning and just decided, _hey, I don't feel like going to school today_? And maybe you had parents that were cool enough to let you stay home, no questions asked… or maybe you had to fake sick. You know, lots of fake coughs and sniffles? And let's not forget putting the thermometer under hot water! I haven't done any of these things since the _fifth grade_, but today was an exception. This morning I decided to attempt to fake illness — and it sure wasn't because of some _chemistry test_.

My body clock woke me up around 6:00 in the morning. This was normal for me because I had thrown out my alarm clock. It went completely nuts and started making gurgling, choking cat-like screeching sounds (did I mention it hit that wall _really hard_?).

But what was different this morning was that I awoke to the sight of dried blood all over my neck and pajama top. Immediately my stomach flip-flopped and a wave of dizziness went over me.

Horrifyingly, I still remembered everything that happened last night. The voice. The pain. The threats. As soon as the dizziness passed over I shakily got out of bed.

As I went over to my dresser to change into a new pajama top my mind reeled with thoughts.

_Could this voice see the things I see?_

I took out an over-sized tee shirt that had Mr. Smoothies logo on it.

_Could it hear everything I hear?_

I removed my crusty, no longer blue pajama top.

_Could it watch me wherever I go?_

At this thought I quickly put on my new pajama top — I didn't need some alien getting a free show! Plus, if this was true, it's going to make going to the bathroom _a lot_ more _awkward_.

Oh boy… what am I going to do? I can't go to school… what if I start having palpitations in the middle of class? I bet Mr. Azure and the principal would like that.

I sighed and sunk down onto one of my plush chairs. Last night, in the outlet next to the chair, I had plugged in my cell phone. I grabbed it and scrolled down my contacts list. I found two weird contact names that were suspiciously Ben's and Kevin's. I decided to text the first one, "GOD AKA BEN".

_emergency sick day!! do w/e it takes to stay home frm school 2day! then meet my house. THIS IS NOT A JOKE!_

I clicked the Send button. Then I scrolled down to the next suspicious contact name, "SEXIEST BEAST". I prayed it was Kevin's number as I forwarded the text message to him — not one of Ben's friends or someone else. _Mental note: Make new rule: No one screws with Gwen's phone anymore. Penalty? Death._

I closed my lime green phone and decided it was time to coax my parents to let me stay home today. I couldn't make it _too serious_ or else one of them would stay home to watch me. And I'd have to use my big green eyed puppy dog look too.

I wobbly walked downstairs and I shuffled into the kitchen, where I knew Mom would be. Sitting down in the closest chair and slumping onto the table I let out a loud moan. This got Mom's attention.

"Gwen, what are you doing down here? Breakfast isn't done yet…" she said while stirring pancake mix. I did my best to look exhausted (and it wasn't too hard).

"I know… it gust tat I don fell twu good… I tink I half a cold…" I tried to sound like my nose was stuffed up. I think I sounded more like a two year old.

"Uh oh… here let me check your forehead," mom said doing the usual mommy-like thing — putting their hand on you like they can _totally_ tell your temperature. "You feel hot actually. Let me get the thermometer."

When she left the kitchen I panicked. Not the thermometer! I would definitely have normal body temperature and then she'd know I—

"Okay, keep this under your tongue for two minutes," mom said handing me the evil-plot-destroying-device. I hesitantly listened to her and stuck in the thermometer.

_Think warm thoughts. Think hot thoughts, _I told myself. I knew it seemed pathetic but I was willing to give it a try.

_The sun. _Nothing.

_Fire. _Zero.

_Muffins from the oven. _Zilch.

_Laundry from the dryer. _Nada.

_Global Warming?_ Nope.

Nothing was working! I began to curse myself but then stopped. I began to think of a different kind of warmth.

_Kevin. _Warm.

_His embrace. _Warmer.

_His dark eyes. _Getting warmer.

_His worn out Levi's. _Hot.

_His six-pack?_ Hotter (I couldn't help myself).

_His kisses. _Getting hotter!

I wanted my last thought to be the thing I loved about Kevin the most. The thing I couldn't live without…

_Us…together._

"Okay honey, take out the thermometer now. It's been two minutes," mom said breaking me out of my warmth trance. I looked down at the numbers the device displayed — 101.5 degrees!

"Um… maum… I tink I half a fevaur twu…" I said fake sniffeling.

Mom snatched the thermometer, checked it, then finally said, "Go straight back upstairs and go back to sleep. I'll call the school nurse and tell them you won't be going to school today."

"Uhkay… buye maum…" I said while pretend wobbling up the stairs again.

"Wait honey… let me fix you some soup and then I'll take off from work—"

"NO! You really don't have — I meam, you weally don hav twu. I'm fwine by muyself. Weally," I said, almost forgetting my… accent.

"Um… well, okay. But you have to call me if your fever gets worse."

"I pwomise. Buye maum!" I ran all the way to my room and shut the door. After fixing my hair into a neat ponytail I plopped down on my bed. As I was snuggling up to my fluffy pillow only one thought crossed my mind.

_Well, there goes my perfect attendance award._

---

_Zzzzzt. Zzzzzzt._

I clamped my hand over my cell phone, not even bothering to open my eyes.

_Zzzzzt. Zzzzzt._

I propped myself up on my pillow. Flipping my phone open I read my missed alerts. _1 missed alert from SEXIEST BEAST._ I opened up the text Kevin apparently sent me.

_tap tap._

Okay… that was interesting? I slid my built-in phone keyboard out and began to text back.

_what?_

I sent the message and began to get out of bed. I re-fixed my hair and sat down on my chair. My cell phone vibrated only seconds later.

_i'm throwin' rocks your window. through texts. tap tap. open up._

Oh. Well that's… original. I got off the chair and pushed back my curtains to reveal the "sexiest beast" sitting outside my window on the roof.

"Tap tap," he said with a smirk on his handsome face. I pushed my window up and he slipped into my room. I loved how I didn't have to hold back my smile whenever I saw him now.

"Hi," I said planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Was that the emergency you were talkin 'bout?" he leaned his forehead against mine and laughed a little.

"No," I laughed, but then became serious, "There's something seriously wrong with me…" I buried my face into Kevin's chest. He stayed silent waiting for me to gather myself.

"Well, duh." I jumped when I heard a voice coming from my doorway. It was Ben of course. "We all knew that already, Gwen."

"Shut it, Tennyson… how'd you get in anyway?" Kevin said defensively for me.

"I used the front door. The key's right under the mat. Anyone could have figured that out," Ben said leaning against my wall with his arms crossed. I bet he felt _sooo_ _smart_ when he discovered where the key was, even though we _gave_ him a key to the house ages ago.

I looked at my cousin trying to understand him. I called him to here on an emergency yet he's still wearing his pajamas (complete with the pants that say "EPIC FAIL" all over them) and making jokes. I needed him to understand that this was _important_.

"Ben, I swear to _god_, if you even make another joke while you're here I'll kick you out. _Do you understand?_ _This is an emergency_. Can you handle being serious for once in your life?" I said with my all-business face on. I think this took him by surprise because I usually don't fight with him anymore.

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed to reply. "Well, I mean, if it's only for _once_ in my life…" he said in a mock tone. Yep, that qualified as a joke.

I threw a flaming pink ball of manna at Ben — purposely aiming to be off by just an inch of his face. It successfully hit the wall behind him, but I _think_ it got the message through.

"…fine. I'll stop," he mumbled in defeat. What is it with boys needing explosions to get the message?

"Are you ready to tell us 'the emergency' yet?" Kevin asked kindly, but with a tinge of impatience mixed with worry in his voice.

I sat down on my bed and took a deep, shaky breath. I tried to think of ways to say what was happening without a) freaking out b) making it sound like I was going to drop dead any second (_err, unless I am_…) and c) bleeding or shaking in anyway, shape, or form.

"O-okay, well… l-last night I was trying to go to sleep. Everything was okay u-until this… this… _this voice_ popped into my head!" I said trembling a little (whelp, there goes bullet point c!).

Both the boys were listening so intensely, I felt like I was telling a ghost story or something. I tried to focus my thoughts but my eyes were stinging a little and my head began to throb.

"Come'on, Gwen. It's okay… tell us the rest of the story," Kevin gently said. He sat down next to me and grabbed my forearm lightly. Ben lied down vertically, belly down next to my other side. Despite their attempts to comfort me I still shivered a bit.

"T-the voice _wasn't mine_. I _knew_ it wasn't mine. I-it hurt me really bad. The _pain_ a-a-and the _trembling_ was too much. T-then it started talking to me. It knew m-my full name a-and that I was half anodite! It threatened me t-too… it said that i-i-if I didn't cooperate… the seizures would keep h-happening!" By the end of my story I was practically gasping and holding back sobs. Did I mention I was a_ fail_ at my bullet points a, b, and c?

I looked at Ben and Kevin to see their faces. Ben's eyebrows were knit together and he was looking down intensely at my rug. Kevin was staring strait ahead at the wall, his head moving in a slow nod.

Kevin decided to break the silence first.

"Gwen, before I say anythin' else I wanna ask you somethin'… are you _absolutely sure_ that all this happened?" he asked slowly, looking directly into my wide emerald green eyes.

"Y-yes… yes! It wasn't my voice, I _swear_ to _god_."

"_Okay_… so that rules out insanity, cancer, drugs, mental issues, turrets, pregnancy—" Ben began to say, checking off his fingers for each reason.

"We got it Ben. Thanks," I cut him off.

"Just trying to help!" he said rolling onto his back contently.

"Can you tell us exactly what this voice said to you?" Kevin asked me.

I explained to them what the voice had said to me the best I could. I also tried to describe what the voice's, well, _voice_ sounded like — but, strangely I couldn't. It didn't sound male or female. It didn't sound human (obviously), alien, or robotic. It was just… a voice. A very calm, evil, demeaning-sounding voice!

"Stupid voice. Didn't even say what it wanted from you," Ben said using his 'i-are-confused' face.

"Stupid, _stupid_ voice," Kevin said nodding his head in agreement.

They looked so heavily in thought I couldn't help but to say something stupid.

"…Indubitably," I said in a mock tone, stroking my chin.

Both Kevin and Ben exploded with the laughter I bet they were dying to get off their chest. Nobody — especially _us_ — likes it when it's too serious. Or when one of us has a life threatening condition.

Catching my breath I managed to say, "You know what? Who cares about this… this voice! Let's not think about it!"

"Yeah!" both Kevin and Ben chanted. I giggled and stood up on top of my bed.

"And, and, instead of freaking out — let's have some fun!" I declared still chuckling.

"_Yeahhh! Whoo! Party!_" the guys hooted. Kevin was laughing so much he fell off the bed, causing a loud thumping sound when he hit the floor.

We laughed even harder now.

"_Bwhahahaaa_—wait, wait... Let's go out tonight!" I said choking with laughter.

"Mr. Smoothies! Mr. Smoothies! Mr. Smo—" Ben began to chant.

"Not Mr. Smoothies," Kevin yelled from the floor, "Don't feed the addiction, Gwen. Just don't."

"The Pier! To the carnival!" I declared, now bouncing on my bed, "Ben bring Julie! Kevin bring me!"

"Aw, man. Do I _have_ toooo?" Kevin mockingly whined in attempt to annoy me. I pounced off my bed and landed on his back. I pinned him down to the floor by sitting on his lower back and holding his hands to his upper back.

"Yes," I said with fake stubbornness.

"Woah, how much do you weight? Like 80 pounds?" Kevin asked in amazement. Before I could protest he flipped me off his back and onto my rug with, like, literally _no effort_.

"Heyy!" I giggled/whined. I could hear Ben snickering from behind us. I pathetically re-tried to pin Kevin down, but he, once again, successfully countered. I guess it was _pretty funny_ because Ben laughed his ass off. _Off_ my bed that is. More specifically, onto me and Kevin.

"_Haha_—_Ow_—_hahaha_… oh yeah. That hurt," Ben said rolling off of us.

"Ya think?" Kevin gasped in a tone that was an octave higher than normal.

"Ten points for the crotch shot on Kevin. Really, good job Ben," I laughed as Kevin curled up in a ball, mumbling.

I felt like we were all on a sugar rush. We were so giddy that even on my _floor_ we were still laughing so hard our sides hurt.

But eventually all must come to an end. When we caught our breath the room became silent. Staring at my ceiling I wondered if this is how it felt after someone was done being high.

"So you're really not worried about what's happening to you?" Kevin asked me finally.

"Oh, I'm freaking terrified."


	11. It's a Date

**Ello! I have a nice, long chapter for ya! I just wanted to post it before school starts ... updates may be even slower now :( I'll try though! Well, enjoy this chapter and review it if ya can! My goal is to reach... 50 reviews? :)**

**Oh and I wanted to say, that I saw the new season premire of Ben 10: AF today and it was... okay. I HATE KEVIN'S OUTFIT. Like Gwen's though! And I like Ben's attitude now, it's more of his age to act like that! Any thoughts on it? Tell me!!**

Chapter 11  
It's A Date

"_Wow_. It's really amazing what modern medicine can do these days!" That was the beginning of a hoaxey speech and my parents knew it too. It was 7:45 at night and we were all sitting down in the living room. My mom was reading a gardening magazine when she looked up at me with one eyebrow raised. Dad on the other hand continued to watch Jeopardy on the TV, not even bothering to look up. Thanks dad.

"I mean, _psh_, I took about two aspirins and _man_ do I feel better! Who knew that such healing power could be in those little tablets? Maybe that's why so many people pop pills because man do they work!—" I sat up on the couch intensely to seem full of energy. But, mommy dearest wasn't going to buy it and I knew it.

"Gwen. You've got to be kidding me. This morning you weren't well enough to go to school and now — _poof _— you're all better?" Mom said with her _no-nonsense_ face on. Then she studied my outfit. "And for someone who didn't even go out all day you sure do have nice clothes on…"

_Curse you, you, darn cute clothes!_ Although it took me hours to pick out the _perfect_ outfit I immediately regretted it. Why did I get dressed for my date before convincing my parents to let me go? I was wearing my emerald green and black buffalo-plaid button-down blouse with the top buttons open to reveal my white tank top underneath. The sleeves to the blouse were rolled up to my elbows — just how I liked them — and my dark blue denim mini skirt with my black cloth belt really complimented the outfit. My shiny sliver chain with a tiny charm shaped like a cat's head dangled on my neck (it was the necklace I wore to match my favorite blue kitty shirt when I was ten). _Hell_, I even wore my adorable black knit slouch boots even though it was getting a little too hot for them!

"Uh… well, you see…" I stalled as I covered myself with the nearest blanket.

"You have a date, don't you?" Mom said bluntly.

My dad looked away from the TV to me now. "Date?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Can you say _selective hearing_ dad?

"I wouldn't call it a _date_. Just plans…" I said sinking into the couch.

"And where are these so-called plans taking place?" Mom badgered me more.

"At the pier. Me and Ben and a couple of friends were going to go to the carnival tonight and I totally forgot about it," I told a little white lie.

Mom crossed her arms and I immediately knew I was going to lose this conversation. "_A couple of friends_? And you were too sick to go to school this morning but, now I'm supposed to let you—"

"I'll bring home funnel cake with extra powder on it!" I tried.

"Done," said my dad, to my surprise. My mom shot him the evil eye as he handed me a twenty dollar bill. He sighed and added, "But you have to be back by 11 o' clock at the latest and you must call home when you get there."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed as I bounced up from the couch. "Now, Kevin should be here to pick me up any second—" I began to walk to the door.

"Kevin?" My dad called after me in an _I-don't-like-where-this-is-going_ tone of voice.

I paused and sighed. "Yes, _Kevin_. The tall, dark-haired boy who is the only one with a _license_. Remember? You met him before!"

"I remember he was the boy that I caught _outside your window,_ the day that your Grandma Verdona visited."

"_Ben was with him_," I tried.

"I don't seem to remember Ben being there. Nope, doesn't ring a bell." My dad looked up at the ceiling just to annoy me.

"You're impossible, dad," I smirked. Just then Kevin honked his horn to let me know he was there. "Oh, that's them! _Gotta go, love you guys!_" I said quickly as I ran out the door. As I crossed the lawn I could hear me mom yell after me, "_Remember to call!_"

When I opened Kevin's car door I was greeted by blaring metal music. As soon as I stumbled into the passenger seat I turned town the radio, about, _50 notches _(it was on 100 before!) Not quite the entrance I was hoping for.

"Really Gwen?" Kevin said in disbelief.

"I know, how _dare_ I save our ear drums and everyone's in a mile's radius?" I said with a smirk. I could hear Ben and Julie chuckle from the back seat.

"I think I'm startin' to rub off on ya, Gwen. You're comebacks are gettin' almost as good as mine," Kevin gave me a wry smile back.

After I buckled myself in I leaned over to kiss Kevin's cheek. What can I say? Teasing each other just naturally comes with going out.

As soon as Kevin started to drive I turned around in my seat to face Ben and Julie in the back. "Hey Julie! I haven't seen you lately!" I smiled as I greeted Julie.

"Hey Gwen! I know, right? I wanted to call you but I've been stuck practicing overtime for tennis…" she said as she flashed me a smile. We had a lot of catching up to do so we pretty much talked the entire car ride to the pier. Since Julie was one of my few friends that were actually girls, it was pretty cool having normal conversations with her. It amazed me how Ben was actually going out with a nice and pretty girl. It was a step up from the last girl he was seriously crushing on (_Kai_, whom I secretly mumble _"bitch"_ after I say her name).

When we arrived at the pier's parking lot it was pretty crowded.

"Can you believe this? It's not even the weekend and it's crowded!" Ben said in disbelief.

"There must be a special tonight or something," Julie shrugged.

"I can't find any parking spaces," Kevin growled. Did I mention he has a bit of road rage? Just then a car honked its horn obnoxiously at Kevin. _Bad move buddy, bad move._ I saw Kevin's knuckles turn white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Would you… ladies… like to… walk up to the entrance while I… _find parking_..?" Kevin said in between gritted teeth. It was code word for _get-the-fuck-out-so-I-can-lose-it-on-this-man-without-scarring-you_.

"Sure, no problem. I have to make a phone call anyway. Come'on Julie!" I said quickly as I opened the car door.

Julie exited the car and walked right behind me as I made my way to the carnival's entrance. Even from the _ticket booth_ you could slightly hear the cursing from the guys. I rolled my eyes and made my promised phone call to home.

As soon as hung up the phone I turned to Julie. I had to admit that she was a cute little Asian girl. Well, she was only a little bit shorter than me but it still counted. She had this dark silky short hair to match her pretty almond shaped dark eyes. Plus, she looked fabulous in her pink halter top with those faded black skinny jeans!

_How is my annoying-ass cousin dating _her_ again?_

Oh yeah, _me_. I was the one who pushed him to ask her out.

"So, Gwen… is it true that you and Kevin are _finally_ going out?" Julie giggled as she asked me this question.

"Oh, um, yeah… yeah we're actually on boyfriend/girlfriend status now," I said while leaning against the ticket booth.

"Well, it's about time!" she smiled, "You two have been giving each other puppy-eyes for as long as I can remember!"

_Puppy-eyes?_ Oh god, it was that bad… but, admittedly funny.

"How'd you find out anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Nick Miller won't shut up about how he saw you guys making out outside of the school. You know I think that jerk still likes you…" Julie said rolling her eyes. My jaw dropped. _Oh no!_ My PDA (Public Display of Affection) actually became _public_?!

Didn't see _that_ coming.

"I'm going to kill him," I moaned. Julie laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Can I help?" she asked jokingly.

"Please and thank you!" I joked back. We were both laughing when I saw these two guys approach us.

"Hey there," greeted the tall one. He smiled at me like we knew each other or something so I decided to at least say hi back.

"Um, hi…" I managed a smile back. The kid looked at least 16, he had short brown hair and really nice blue eyes.

"You know, I can't imagine why two pretty girls like you two are here by yourselves…" said the other boy. He was slightly shorter than the brunette, but was much more muscular and had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"But we could fix that if you'd like…" finished the brunette boy. They were both moving in closer and since me and Julie were against the ticket booth it was getting a little uncomfortable.

"You know, we're actually not—" But just as Julie began to explain the brunette tried grabbing at my waist.

"Hey!" I hissed and with lightening reflexes I countered. He ended up pinned up against the ticket booth with me holding his arms behind his back. So in other words, I looked like I was going to arrest him.

"_Bitch!_" He spat as he struggled to break out of my grip. In response I pushed him harder against the booth. Unfortunately, his buddy pulled me off him. I looked at Julie who was clearly scared so I decided it would be best for me _not_ to kick the crap out of these two boys, which I was fully capable of doing.

But they didn't know that.

"Stupid ginger and chink!" They both spat at us. My blood boiled with anger. But then it settled as I saw Kevin and Ben make their way toward us.

The two boys had their backs turned to them so when Kevin and Ben yanked their shoulders they were caught by surprise.

"Is there a problem here, punk?" Kevin snarled at them.

"Well, maybe you should ask your _fire crotch bitch_," said the brunette with a crooked smile on his face. He friend chuckled alongside him. "Or maybe that _slit-eyed chink_," he chimed in.

Ben and Kevin's faces flushed with pure rage.

If you happened to blink at this moment you would have missed all of the next three things that happened:

1) Ben shoved the blonde boy so hard that he flew into the nearest garbage can.

2) Kevin purposely tossed the brunette boy into the parking lot. (A car had to swerve in order to avoid hitting into the kid!)

3) And then we all ran like hell into the carnival.

Okay, so _maybe_ we didn't handle that the_ best_. We weren't exactly aiming for any gold star stickers today so, hiding behind the fortune-telling booth was totally okay for right now.

"The nerve of those jerks," Julie fumed with her arms crossed. Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him.

"It's all right now. They got what they deserved," he said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah… I just hope security doesn't find us," Kevin said scoping the area already. _That's my little juvenile delinquent!_

"They are _not_ going to ruin my night to have _fun_," I almost growled. I felt a headache coming on and I hoped it wasn't the alien caused kind that I've been getting lately.

'Cause they didn't invent an Advil for that yet so I'd be screwed.

"Well, there are lots of things we can do now… like eat junk, go on rides, or play games," Julie piped in, "Oh, look at that game! Come'on Ben, let's play it!"

I watched as Julie dragged off Ben to a game booth. When I looked up at the sign of the booth I grimaced. It was a "Win-A-Fish" booth. Ben was known to kill fishes faster than you can _name_ them "Bubbles". Poor Julie didn't even know.

"Shall we?" Kevin asked in a mock tone. He smiled his million dollar smile and extended his hand.

"We shall," I smiled. I accepted his hand and we laced our fingers together. Holding hands, we walked out from our hiding spot and onto a crowded path of the carnival. Since it was so busy today I felt comfort in knowing that security probably wouldn't find us.

"Look, look!" Julie bounced towards us. She held up a plastic baggie with a tiny yellow goldfish swimming around in it. "Ben won me a goldfish!" she beamed.

My heart sank. I shot a death glare toward Ben that said _how-could-you-do-that_?! He shrugged back uncomfortably, which led me to believe he had no choice.

I sighed and said, "Just… don't name it Bubbles." _Or let Ben anywhere near it, _I wanted to add — but didn't.

"Me and Gwen are gonna walk around now. Meet us here 'bout… 10:30… and we'll all get somethin' to eat. Kay?" Kevin said.

Ben and Julie both agreed and I watched as they walked away to do other things. Kevin and I walked away in the other direction and searched around to see what we wanted to do.

"Hey… you know, this is our first official date," I said looking up towards his face.

"Really?" Kevin asked looking down at my face, "What the _hell_ took me so long to ask you out?"

"'_Don't push me'_…" I quoted him, laughing, "But seriously, we waited for, like, ever to just admit it."

Kevin stayed quiet, but I could tell he was thinking, so we kept walking. I saw the Gravitron ride, which is like one of my favorite so we got on line for it. Just as we were about to enter the ride it got full so we had to wait for it to finish.

"Aww…" I moaned, but I let it go. I leaned against Kevin's torso and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ya know, I was just thinkin'... 'bout why it took me so long to admit that I liked you…" he started slowly.

"And..?" I asked looking up at him. All I saw was his jaw but even that was cute on him too.

"I think I was scared of you," he said.

"_What?_ But, I'm like way smaller than you!" I laughed. Not that I couldn't kick his ass, but still, _scared_?

"Not in that way scared, but more like, rejection scared…" he said. I waited for more clarification.

"You're so different from all the other girls I dated before you. They were trash — you're… prim and proper."

"Prim and proper?" I said amused.

"And _smart_, and _beautiful _— in an entire different way than they were," he continued.

"_Not slutty,_" I coughed.

"_Anyway!_" he cracked a smile, "It's just tha… you're so much better than I was… _am_… that you rejecting me scared me more than anything else," he finished.

He turned his head down to stare into my emerald green eyes. I stared into his deep, dark brown eyes. I briefly wondered what color our eyes would make if they were mixed together.

"Yeah, well… I occasionally take in lost puppies," I teased him.

"Woof," he said as he leaned over me to kiss. It was a weird, upside down kiss (kind of like Spider-man's and Mary Jane's, actually) but it was cute and still a good kiss. I was beginning to believe that Kevin just couldn't kiss badly. _Ever_.

"Next on line!" called the ride operator.

"Hey, that's us!"

---

The carnival had never looked prettier before. Since it was night now, the moon was almost full and shining right above us. All the attractions were lit up like that old Rainbow Lite-Brite toy I used to have. Reds, blues, and yellows flashed about playfully in my eyesight.

We were back at our meeting spot since it was around 10:30 now. We planned to go eat at the Pier's restaurant for dinner. It was like eating fast food — only sitting down — so no one had a problem with that (well, except Julie. Who has very strict Asain parents so they forbid her from fast food. But no worries, we turned her to the dark side.)

We all walked up to the front of the restaurant, where we were greeted by this fairly young waitress.

"Welcome to the Pier's Diner! Party of four?" she bubbly asked. I nodded and she grabbed some menus and began to walk to the back of the diner. My heart sank. I _really_ wanted to eat outside on the patio of the restaurant to keep looking at the lights.

"Hey, wait!" Kevin called after the waitress. She turned around and walked back to us.

"Yes?" she asked smiling widely at him. I slightly gritted my jaw in attempt to control the she-tiger that wanted to pop out of me and strangle her.

"I'm sorry for botherin' ya... _Chloe_," Kevin smiled as checked out her name tag (which was conveniently located on her _chest_). "But, I would really, _really _love it if we could have an outside table…"

I stared at him in awe. How did he know? It was like he was reading my thoughts. Well, at least now I know _why_ he was flirting with the waitress so much.

Kevin turned around and winked at me before he continued on using his "roguish charm" mind tricks on the girl. And being the handsome "_Jedi_" that he is, we got everything that wanted. _Pfft_, Yoda got _nothing_ on Kevin.

We were seated on the wooden side patio. Our table was more like a picnic bench but I wasn't complaining. It was the round, wooden kind with the umbrella sticking up from a hole in the middle. And since the restaurant was on the Pier we had a view of the entire lit up carnival. _Spiffy!_

"I'll come back in a few to take your orders!" said our blonde, bouncy waitress. She shot an award-winning smile toward Kevin and walked away.

"Hey Kevin, if you flirt with her some more maybe you can get us an extra pack of crayons!" I teased as I just noticed she gave us all kid's menus.

"I got an adult menu," he teased back, sticking out his tongue. I couldn't believe it. Who did she think he was? Our very, very young and single _father?!_

"Well, we get free _curly fries_ with our kid's meal! Suck on that!" Ben howled.

"Curly fries? I think I'll have the optional salad instead…" Julie said.

A long silence ensued after this statement.

"…Fine. I'll get the curly fries," Julie broke down.

"Welcome to the dark — _but tasty_ — side," Ben said with a fake evil voice.

"I think I'm gonna get a jumbo king-sized burger…" Kevin said shortly after.

"You're kidding right?" My jaw dropped. These burgers have been rumored to give _more-painful-than-death_ heart burn.

"Yeah, you're right…" Kevin said — surprisingly without a smirk. I was floored. He admitted I was right?

"…I'm gonna order two!" he finished proudly.

_Figures._

Ben hooted and gave him a high-five. Julie and I just giggled. Boys will be boys, I guess.

Chloe, our oh-so-lovable and blonde waitress, came back once again. This time she was carrying a tray full of curly fries and drinks. She swerved and swayed the stuff onto our table with such finesse and speed — it was amazing.

I hated her.

"Can I take your orders now? Or would you like more time?" She asked with her flashy smile.

"Now's fine," I said, partially wondering if any part of her was alien_. A super graceful, bouncy alien._

We all placed in our orders (and can you believe it? — Chloe asked Kevin if he wanted a beer. When he didn't have a license for it she used the "oops, I thought you were 21 — you're _so_ muscular!" routine on him.) It wasn't until long we were digging into our curly fries.

Julie really took a liking to the curly fries. It was adorable (if not a little _sickeningly_ sweet) watching her and Ben feed each other curly fries. Kevin and I decided just to snuggle up together and share my fries.

With my head pressed against his chest, I couldn't help but to smell his shirt. It smelled good, but not in the flowery type way. It smelled kind of musky — but not in a bad way. If "manly" could be a scent, he was wearing it.

"_Hmmm_… this is nice…" I sighed in a dreamy tone. I said it so low that only Kevin could possibly hear it.

"Yeah…" he replied softly back, snuggling closer. I was dazing off now… his voice was seductively sweet, his manly sent was intoxicating me, and I was staring off into the swirl lights of the carnival.

The blues, reds, and greens really highlighted… _Mr. Azure's features?!_

I froze. _What was my guidance counselor doing here?!_ I thought bitterly. I stayed still, hoping he wouldn't see me. He was so close, too — only standing outside of the restaurant, really close to the outside patio!

_Please don't look, please don't look, please don't look—_

He looked. A wide, devious smile spread across his middle-aged face as he connected with my eyes. It gave a whole new definition to the word, "_creeper_".

Just as I thought things couldn't get any weirder I saw two figures appear from behind Mr. Azure. As my eyes focused on them I realized who they were — those perverted boys that we met in front of the ticket booth! And they stood right next to Mr. Azure like nothing and joined in on the _let's-give-Gwen-evil-and-creepy-smiles_ game!

Something wasn't right about this. I felt my brain begin to pulse painfully. I looked at the others in panic — no one seemed to notice anything. Ben and Julie were deep into conversation and Kevin had closed his eyes. I felt my throat contract slowly. That's when I looked back toward where the three guys were standing.

They were still there alright, all three staring intensely at me. Breathing became harder and the pain inside my brain sharpened.

_No, no, no! Not this again!_

I stared in horror as I watched the men. Almost like a hologram frizzing out, I saw their human forms disintegrate right before my eyes. What was left when their cover vanished was disgusting — picture a human. Except all their bones were too long to fit inside their frame, so they broke outside the skin. Jagged broken-looking bones protruded from the arms, spines, legs — and to top it off they had one big vertical, silted eye taking up most their face and razor-sharp green teeth from inside their growling mouths.

I gasped as I could no longer breathe and my brain gave out from the pain. I felt my head hit the table hard, but my mind fizzled out to a dark black. Ever so slightly I could hear panicked voices in the background — I could have sworn Kevin was shaking me. But then that annoying voice loudly boomed through the darkness, bringing on a whole new pain to my agony.

_Are you ready to listen _now_, Gwendolyn Tennyson?_ The voice asked amused.


End file.
